


Yellow is the Color of Her Eyes

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [6]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fireworks, Girlfriend Assigns Girlfriend A New Years Resolution, Just Add Kittens, Nerds force Cool People into practical safety precautions, New Year's Eve, Ortus does a rad thing, Shower Sex, Tattoos, wonderful girlfriends are wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Gideon reflects on the New Year, her friends, and Harrow.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 58
Kudos: 100





	1. Old Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I told myself I wasn't going to do any more two or three parters for a while. Surprise! I lied! Its a little late but here is part one of my New Years Eve/ New Years day fic! A big thank you to the lovely People's Tomb discord who have been encouraging (re: enabling) my griddlehark brain rot. This is for yall! 
> 
> Especially big thank you to darlingofdots, morike91, elldritch and strider94 who beta read this before I uploaded. I love you guys oodles!!!! Everyone of you is an angel!!!!!!!
> 
> Content warning for: Blood, needles, hyper GFs and T E E N S

It was still a little early in the day to be picking Harrow up, but Gideon was just too damned excited to sit around with her thumb up her ass. This week had been top-tier and she was floating on a fucking cloud. Harrow and all of her manic neurotic extraness wanted to live with her! She wanted to split a fucking mortgage with her! She wanted to raise a couple asshole kittens with her! It was all going so well she could hardly believe it. 

She parked her motorcycle right next to the Teens’ jacked up little Bug, hopping off with the kind of grace only earned when you fall ass-over-tits a billion times while learning. It was New Years Eve and she was filled with thoughts of fireworks, kisses and spending all day tomorrow ringing in the New Year proper. Harrow had helpfully bought the two of them a truckload of lube this Christmas and it was really only fair if they used it. Respect the expiration dates and all that.

Gideon hummed a jaunty little tune as she skipped up to the Blood of Eden parlor door, grinning at the telltale sound of clattering little skull-bells on the door. The place hadn't gotten less creepy from the first time she came in, but she’d fallen for it just as hard as she had for Harrow. Ianthe was inside, tormenting the Teens. 

As she walked in the pale stick of fro-yo gave her the finger. She happily returned it. “So, you unmitigated asshole from the bowels of hell, how's business?” Gideon asked as she sat on the couch next to Jeanemary, who greeted her with an excited ‘Gideon!’

Ianthe flicked one long strand of bleached out hair over her shoulder. “Well I got to stab someone through the spine today so that felt great. Oh Gonad, you should have seen it! Getting to lace my needle through that woman's skin... You can only imagine the blood.”

Gideons stomach churned and she kicked Ianthes chair. “Pretty brave until I shove my whole boot up your butthole.”

“Why must you target my butthole? It is so small and your boot is so big.” She asked, languidly leaning against the armchair Isaac was currently occupying. The poor youth was staring with scrunched up eyes at his latest work, and judging by his expression he wasn't happy.

Gideon choked back a laugh. “Shut up, bitch. Issac bud, why are you looking at that tablet like it just killed your grandma?”

The kid looked up at her and she could see the peroxide burn around his temple from an ill-advised attempt to dye his hair blue. “Art is bullshit,” he said succinctly. 

“You’re just saying that cause you can't get your skulls to look right,” Jeanemary said as she twisted herself upside down on the couch, her head hanging a couple inches off the floor.

“It’s stupid! Harrowhark draws nine million of these a day! On skin! And I can’t even get one right on my fucking Wacom!” he said with an added little ARGH sound at the end.

“S’alright, kiddo. Harrow’s only that good because she makes blood sacrifices to the elder gods once a year,” Gideon joked, ruffling Issacs sticky orange hair. The kid was gonna evolve into Tern with all the gel he was using.

“Very funny, Gideon.” Issac muttered.

“Nah I’m serious. Why do you think we’re fattening those cats up? It's so Harrow can thank Nyarlathotep for getting her a hot babe this year,” Gideon said, winking and pointing to herself.

“She really should ask for a refund. Terrible service these elder gods are rendering nowadays,” Ianthe said idly. 

“Eat my ass, tapeworm.”

“Oh I would never take away Harrow’s favorite activity. I’m not that cruel.”

Gideon, setting a mature and responsible example for the kiddos, stuck her tongue out at Ianthe. 

From the back she could hear a door open as Harrow left her studio space. She was talking quietly with her client, a skinny lady with neatly plaited braids and a fresh tattoo in brilliant white ink shining through the dark skin on her right bicep. “My girlfriend was looking to get an appointment on the twenty-second. Could I go ahead and make her one now?” 

Harrow nodded, her skirt swishing around her calves in a way that had Gideon’s heart singing. She loved those legs so damned much she could fall to her knees in worship. “Yes but I’ll need a deposit in the next twenty-four hours to reserve her spot. She can either come in or send the money digitally.”

The other girl shook her head. “I’ll take care of the deposit. Would you be able to tack that onto my bill?”

Harrow twisted a lock of hair behind her ear, showing off the line of sparkling studs. “That shouldn't be a problem, let me- Griddle why are you here an hour and a half early?” She asked, eying her girlfriend sitting on the couch with the rest of the freeloader squad. Gideon winked and gave a little two finger salute. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just hanging out.”

Harrow rolled her eyes and turned back to the other woman. “My significant other,” she said apologetically, gesturing toward the red-head. Gideon's heart gave a pathetically soft little stutter at that. “As I was saying, I’ll have to make a note of it in my records but it shouldn't cause any problems.”

“Good. We’ll see you in the new year then?”

“You will. Happy New Years Eve, Deuteros,” Harrow said perfunctory as the woman walked out the door, wincing slightly as she put her coat over her fresh tattoo. 

As soon as she left the building Harrow put her hands on her hips. “Don't any of you do any work?” 

Gideon snickered as she watched the guilty faces of the Teens as they scurried out of their seats. 

“There's nothing to do, Harrow!” Jeanemary complained. “We cleaned everything!”

“Is that right?” Harrow asked with one eyebrow raised. “So my studio has been disinfected as well? You managed to do that within the minutes I was talking to my client? I must say your speed is very impressive.”

Issac looked panicked. “We’re not-”

“I don't care. The supplies are already inside, I have another appointment coming in soon, do try to hurry,” Harrow said in her particularly mean ‘I Am The Mistress Of The Night Now Obey Me’ voice. Gideon found it kinda hot. The Teens must have felt differently, as they ran to the back, whispering ferociously to each other.

“You made her mad, Issac!” 

“Me? At least I was practicing! You were staring off into space!”

“I was meditating!”

“You’re such a liar!”

“Well how are you supposed to practice piercing huh? I can't just pull out my iPhone and draw up someone to stab!”

“That's not even-”

“Infants, you know we can still hear you, yes?” Ianthe drawled. There was a sudden quiet and then all that could be heard from the back was vicious scrubbing on the faux-leather chair.

“Why must they do everything together?” Harrow asked with a sigh. “It only takes a few minutes with one person.”

“Let ‘em be. They like hanging out together,” Gideon said, wrapping her hand in Harrow’s long, flowy skirt to pull her closer.

“This isn’t a playground. Now what are you doing here?” she asked, looking down at Gideon.

“Aiglamene closed the place up early. It was totally dead today. No brave souls tryin’ to get their New Year's resolutions off to a good start.” 

“There's drinking to be done, Gonad, who would waste their time?” Ianthe asked, gathering up her things.

“I thought you were staying until close?” Harrow asked.

“Mmm, no. Haven't had a walk-in for two hours. I’m bored. Let one of the annoying little preteens wreak havoc on some poor soul’s naughty bits, I’m gone,” She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

“You promised Abigail.”

“Oh she’ll forgive me. That stupid bar Corona works at decided to do a quarter shot night for the holiday and I want to go and watch the carnage. Toodle-oo.” And in a wave of margarine and cream the stick bug was gone, leaving Gideon and Harrow alone in the front of the shop. 

“She is so irresponsible,” Harrow said, rubbing her temples. 

“Also a huge cunt!” Gideon added helpfully.

“That too. My next appointment might run long, Griddle, it’ll be quite boring for you.” She was wringing her hands nervously, Gideon noticed, fiddling with the ink constellations on her knuckles.

“Wait hold up. Are you okay?”

Harrow looked startled then, her big eyes blinking down at her owlishly. “It's just- Do you remember when I mentioned my cousin Ortus? The writer?”

Gideon grinned. “Yeah! He wrote that cool book about that knight, the one whose named like Matt but not?”

“Matthias,” Harrow corrected. “Yes. He- well, he and I have this tradition that around the holidays he comes to visit and I give him a fresh tattoo. It's a present. And a thank you as well. Well, he called me today and let me know he was in town so I rearranged my schedule.”

Gideon tilted her head. “So he’s coming here? That's cool, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Harrow’s eyes softened at that. “It's not as if I’m worried about you acting particularly objectionable. I’ve just never introduced anyone to my family before. I haven't prepared myself for it yet.”

Gideon stood up suddenly, gathering her girlfriend into her arms. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief when Harrow leaned into her touch. “Hey. No worries, Nonagesimus. I’ve got you. If you want me to run off until you're done I can,” she said, kissing the top of her head.

“No, it's perfectly fine. I’m not worried he’ll react poorly… just that it's new. And I don’t cope very well with most ‘new’ things,” she said, propping her head up on Gideons chest to look at her. The black lines that ringed her eyes made them look even darker, like she was being pulled into the deep abyss of space. She, unsurprisingly, really, really liked it.

“You’re gonna do just fine. Want a kiss for good luck?” she asked, wagging her brows. 

Harrow scrunched up her pointy nose. “... Kind of yes.”

Gideon grinned and bent over. But before she could press Harrow’s lips to hers, there was a loud crash from the back. “Really, kids? Now?” she asked exasperatedly, calling into the back.

“Sorry! Bumped a thing! It's fine, nothing broke!” Jeanemary yelled back.

“You’d better be sanitizing every single one of those instruments that hit the floor!” Harrow snarled. 

“Sorry babe, no preview of your New Years kiss quite yet. Bet we could sneak off before your cousin gets here though,” Gideon said, turning her girlfriend's attention back to her.

Harrow thumped her hand to Gideon’s chest and pulled away, much to the chagrin of the other woman. “Hey! I wasn't done with you yet!” she joked.

“Later, Griddle, I need to go make sure they really didn't break anything.”

“WE DIDN'T!” Issac squeaked out. 

“Oh they totally broke something. Go bust their asses, sweetheart,” Gideon said, flopping back down onto the couch.

“They’ll pay,” she muttered, storming off to the back. Gideon sent up a little prayer for the Teens and their immortal souls. 

Behind her the skull-bells clanged and a stocky man, who managed to somehow be almost as wide as he was tall, with a dour expression walked in. It must have started snowing again outside, as little flakes of white stuck to his stark-black hair.

“Hello? Harrowhark?” A low Eeyore voice came out of the gentle giant.

“Oh hey! You’re Ortus yeah? Don’t worry, Harrow’s in the back, punishing the youths,” Gideon said, bounding up to stand. 

As if on cue a shrill, “HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THIS?!” rang out. Ortus, much to Gideon’s amazement, didn’t react at all.

“So things are normal then?” he asked her.

“‘Bout as normal as they are around here. I’m Gideon Nav by the way, good to meet you.” She introduced herself, holding her hand out to shake.

Ortus let out a relieved sigh and accepted the handshake. “Oh good. I did not want to assume. I mean… Harrowhark has told me much about you. You just adopted two kittens, yes?” 

Gideon grinned and pulled out her phone. “Hell yeah. Here take a look, they’re toddling little assholes and I’m completely fucking obsessed.” 

Ortus lumbered over next to her, leaning to look at the screen. Gideon had about seven billion pictures of the cats from just this week. Carefully, she kept herself from scrolling too far back. She was pretty sure the way to endear herself to Harrow’s family wasn't to accidently show them nudes. 

Finally she found the picture she was looking for, the snapshot of the four of them they’d taken on Christmas Eve. Harrow looked like a damned deer in the headlights but even then she was painfully cute. “That's them. Orange one is Orph and the black one is Yuri. You should have seen Harrow’s face when she met them for the first time. You’d think I raised Jesus himself just for her.”

“Their names are Orpheus and Eurydice. Honestly, Griddle, you’ll confuse people with those nicknames. Hello Ortus, I apologize for the wait. Our shop apprentices had a bit of an accident,” Harrow said, pushing past the swing doors in the back to greet her cousin. Gideon shuddered to think of what was left of the Teens after Harrow dragged their will to live through the dirt like that.

“Of course, do not worry. Young Gideon was just introducing herself to me,” he said in a raspy greeting. 

Harrow looked over at her with that suspicious ‘Griddle what did you do’ look and Gideon held up her hands. “Honest! Just said hello and showed the man the cats.”

“They’re lovely little creatures,” Ortus added kindly. 

Harrow looked between the two of them skeptically, then sighed. “Very well. Ortus, did you like the prospective design I sent you?”

“Very much so. The Lady of the Lake is such a lovely addition. It reminds me of the old epic poem-”

“Ortus, I say this with deep respect to you and your craft; if you start with your quotations now we will be here until the New Year,” Harrow interrupted.

Ortus looked a little glum at that, but nodded. “Of course. To the back then?”

Harrow nodded, then looked at Gideon. “You can join us if you like.” 

Gideons skin pricked up and her nerves did that stupid jig they always did whenever pointy stuff was involved. “Uh- I mean… I don't wanna interrupt all this quality family time, y’know.” She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Harrow raised an eyebrow and turned to her cousin. “She’s deathly afraid of needles,” she explained, sparing none of her girlfriend's dignity.

“Not deathly afraid! I just don't like tiny sharp things stabbing my bits and pieces! It's a very common fear!”

“For eight year-olds, yes.”

“Nonagesimus, don't make me go over there. I’ll embarrass you so hard your ancestors will blush,” Gideon warned.

“Not likely. We come from very sullen stock,” Ortus droned. Gideon did a quick double take. Did someone related to Harrow actually just make a joke?

“Damn, Ortus, that's cold. I think we’ll get along great,” she said with a grin and a slap to the man in question's back.

“Yes yes, Griddle made a new friend. Must be a day ending in a ‘y’. Now are you coming or not?” Harrow asked, rolling her eyes.

Gideon barely resisted the ‘that's what she said’ joke and for that she thought she deserved an award. “I’ll uhhhhh… Y’know what, I’ll come. I can just hide in my jacket whenever the needles come out.” 

Harrow nodded and pulled her to the back, Ortus lumbering behind them. Gideon let herself get pushed into the guest chair, giving a little nod of respect to the Oh-God-Make-It-Stop machine tucked into the corner. Ortus settled on the bench, undoing his outer layer and pulling the sleeve of his shirt to reveal an admittedly sick as fuck fresco of tattoos crawling all the way up his arm.

“Daaaaaaaammmmmnnnn,” Gideon whistled. “That all you, babe?”

“It is,” Harrow said, the corners her lips lifting just a touch. 

“Harrowhark gives me a new addition twice a year as a gift. I’m forever grateful to see some of my most treasured stories carved into flesh,” Ortus said in his low, melancholy voice. 

“Honestly, Ortus,” Harrow started in that exasperated tone she saved only for her most favorite people. “You speak as if I’m knighting you. I’m sticking needles with ink into your skin and making a pretty picture, that's all.”

“It takes great skill to do what you do, Harrowhark, don’t disparage your art.”

She wrinkled her nose at the comment as she went to and fro in the room, setting up her station. Gideon couldn't really tell what the Teens possibly broke in there, but judging by the way they gave Harrow a loooong berth she must have really put the fear of god into them. She thought she heard them hiding out in Ianthe’s room across the hall.

“And you’re sure you want this on your wrist, yes?” Harrow asked, flicking through some papers in her notebook. “It’ll be approaching your elbow, the pain level is quite intense there,” she warned.

“I am sure. Not that I have much skin left to choose from. My next birthday we’ll have to move to another body part.”

“Lucky for you I have a plan for that.” Harrow said, sitting down on her spinny chair next to Ortus. 

She went through all the motions Gideon was rapidly becoming accustomed to. The disinfecting, the positioning, the stencil, all done with the precision sharpness of a straight razor. This part she could watch no problem. It was when Harrow started playing with the Pain Gun that Gideon had to look away.

Harrow glanced back at her. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Aren't you supposed to ask him that?” Gideon joked, pointing her thumb at the man waiting patiently next to her girlfriend.

“I assure you Ortus is quite accustomed to this. I haven’t had to worry about him since the first time he passed out.”

Gideon choked. “You passed out?” 

“Once. I had such terribly low blood pressure that day,” Ortus said glumly.

Harrow messed around with the Gideon-Scarer idly. “Griddle, you couldn't look when I got my navel pierced, you have no leg to stand on here.”

“Still didn't faint so I win! No offense, Ortus.”

“None taken.”

Harrow looked up at her cousin. “Ready?” 

“Of course.”

Gideon found a magazine on the side table to busy herself with, wincing at the buzzing sound. Feeling brave, she peaked over the top of the glossy pages and watched Harrow work. Well. Watched Harrow’s face as she worked would be a more accurate description. Gideon could see her biting the inside of her cheek as she made the very first strokes and knew that she’d taste blood the next time they kissed. Seeing the adorable way Harrow’s brow furrowed in concentration, she couldn't bring herself to mind.

An hour slipped by at that sticky pace holidays tend to have, both too fast and somehow also too slow. Gideon watched Harrow work off and on, pulling her eyes away when her brain went especially ‘fight or flight’ on her. 

“Oh yeah, Ortus, I read one of your books.”

That had the man perking right up. “You did? How did you like it?”

“It was pretty cool! Loved the sword fights, especially loved the hot dark sorceress the main guy worked for.”

“Lady Anastasia, Reverend Mother of the Ninth House. She's a necromancer, actually.”

“Yeah, her! Very foxy. Tell me there's more of her in the series, I’m obsessed.”

“Griddle has been listening to the audiobooks before we go to sleep. It's been distracting to say the least.”

“She's just saying that cause she likes it. Every night she complains when I turn it on but when I feel myself nodding off and try to pause it she's all ‘Griddle, it's not the end of a chapter yet! Don't stop or I’ll be sad’ or ‘Griddle, I was still listening, you fool!’” she said in her best impression of her girlfriend. With maybe a little added nasal for spite.

“I do not sound like that. Nor did I say anything like that!”

“You totally did though.”

“I did not! I simply suggested to you that you should finish the chapter so you’d have a good starting place for the next day.”

“That is totally the same thing.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

Ortus watched the two of them, his big grey eyes ping-ponging between them as they sniped away at each other. “It's good to see you having so much fun, Harrowhark.” 

Harrow looked up at her cousin, lifting the gun off his skin. “I am not having fun. She is a nightmare.”

“Right back atcha, gorgeous.”

Harrow gave a little ‘hmph’ noise and twisted in her chair so her back was to Gideon. The half-rejection was less hurtful than it was cute, and had Harrow not had her hands on the evil-bad-times machine Gideon would sneak behind her for a monstrous hug. 

“Anyway, yeah, I like it so far! Halfway through the second book right now, I pause right before the big sword fights so I have something exciting to listen to when I’m working out. Love it so far. Though I have to ask, does Matthias need to have long flowery conversations with every one of his opponents right before a duel? Is there ever gonna be one guy that just goes ‘fuck this dude’ and stabs him?”

Ortus shifted in his seat excitedly, earning him a heated glare from his cousin. “I’m glad you have so many thoughts. To answer your question, I do not believe I will have someone who just runs Matthias through. In the world of the Noniad, honor and chivalry are the most valued traits. Even in his opponents I want to see those ideals reflected.”

Gideon thought that was a bit dumb. What's honor worth if you’re a shish-kebab after all? But she nodded in agreement. “Y’know I swordfight for realsies. I use a heavy two-hander and I’m trying to learn the rapier so we can host fencing classes at my work. But it's nowhere near as fun.”

Ortus nodded. “Yes, the fitness center. Harrow told me you taught classes there?”

Gideon laughed. “Teach the classes, run the desk, clean, open, close and whatever else bullshit has to get done. Last year Aiglamene, that's my boss by the by, made me do the business taxes! She’s an evil bat and I love her terribly.”

“As far as your fencing knowledge goes, would I be able to pick your brain the next time I’m writing?”

“Well now that sounds like a blast. Tell me a time and I’ll give you a whole spiel,” Gideon said with a bright smile.

“Don’t get her so excited. On days when she goes to practice she gets such tunnel vision from the thought of hitting something with her sword alone she practically trips all over herself out the door,” Harrow remarked, flicking her bangs away from her eyes.

“It's just so fun, Ortus. You’ve gotta try it some time,” Gideon said, standing up. 

Ortus went pale at the thought. “I am… I am far more an academic than I am an athlete, I’m afraid. But I will take your word for it.”

“Runs in the family, eh?” Gideon asked, pulling one of the side drawers open. Harrow looked back at her quizzically until she pulled out a plain black headband. “Here babe, tilt your head towards me,” Gideon instructed, moving her overgrown hair out of the no-go zone.

Harrow sighed in relief as the band slotted into place above her high forehead. “Well that's taken care of. Ortus, I don't want to alarm you but I swear one more strand getting caught in my eyes and I would have thrown my whole machine onto the floor in rage.”

“You’re very welcome, babe. Ditto for you, Ortus,” Gideon said, leaving a quick kiss on Harrow’s temple before she sat back down.

“Thank… you?”

The three of them fell into a comfortable lull of silence and Gideon took the opportunity to check her phone. Camilla had sent a picture of the box of fireworks she and Palamedes had driven over state lines to get. Sexpal looked especially tired and she couldn't help but cackle at the image. 

(7:39pm): yeeeeeeessssssss!!!!! weve got a whole buncha booze at home. tonights gonna be sick :D

Camilla Defect (7:41pm): Ah yes, pyrotechnics and alcohol. What could possibly go wrong.

(7:42pm): oh im sorry. Didnt no u were with the NERD POLICE!!!!

Gideon followed that text up with a picture of Palamedes and Harrow in a heated argument over D&D strategy last week. Very hard to maintain your poise in a fight when both parties were wearing big wizard hats.

Camilla Defect (7:43pm): How dare you

(7:44pm): i dare 

Camilla Defect (7:45pm): Do you know how much nagging I had to do to get Palamedes to be in a car with these things????

(7:45pm): bitch please talk to me when you soundproof an entire room for your cats

(7:45pm): DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY EGG CARTONS THAT TAKES

(7:46pm): DO YOUUUUUUUUU?!?!?

Camilla very maturely sent Gideon a long line of middle finger emojis. Gosh, her friends were the best. 

“The fireworks have been obtained. The plan is set into motion. Operation ‘Bitchin’ Ass New Year’ has begun,” Gideon announced.

“Bitchin…? Uhm?” Ortus asked, half wincing when his cousin made a long pull near his veins. Gideon shuddered in sympathy. 

“A few of our friends are coming to the cabin to light off fireworks. Gideon lives far enough out that we won't be disturbing anyone,” Harrow explained.

“Okay one, it's not just my cabin anymore and two, we’re ringing in the New Year! With fire and blood! It's a big deal!” 

“I made her promise me safety measures.” 

“Fire and blood with reasonable safety measures! Still cool!”

“You’re welcome to join us if you like,” Harrow told her cousin.

“I’m afraid I wouldn't be much fun. I have an early meeting with my editor tomorrow.”

“Then that's why you’ve been fretting? Ortus, you are far too old to act like a kicked dog everytime someone wishes to change something in your manuscript.”

“I simply want the work to maintain a sense of itself. Too many fantasy stories are becoming weak cash grabs. No delicacy, no subtext, just blatant fanservice! I will not have the Noniad go down the same path,” he said with a passion Gideon had yet to hear come out of his mouth. He seemed kinda like Harrow in that moment, and she liked him all the more for it.

“I getcha. Ortus, if I was your editor the only thing I’d make you add is a hot knight chick for Anastasia to make out with. Everything else, completely unchanged.”

Ortus looked amused at that. “That’ll be in part three actually.”

“No fucking shit? Don't hold out here, gimme all the details,” Gideon said excitedly. 

Ortus brightened up considerably at that, almost forgetting about the needles going through his skin then. “It's a backstory I’ve had in mind since before part one's publication. Lady Anastasia had a lover who died when she was young, and she's been spending the better half of the series attempting to resurrect her.”

Gideon sat up excitedly. “Is that what all that ‘Matthius Nonius, your skills can only compare to one other in our history’ shit was about?”

“You picked up on that? I’m so very glad. Yes, I’ve been trying to weave it through each of my stories. But the delicacy this takes is lost on some,” he said with a venom. 

“I feel you my dude. You better bring her hot girlfriend back to life though or I’ll be so pissed.”

“You will not be disappointed, I assure you. Now if only my editors were as understanding as you.” He sighed.

“It doesn't help that you just pout whenever anyone gives you a critique. You need to stand up for yourself if it's that important,” Harrow said. 

Ortus nodded at that. It must be hard to argue with the woman currently stabbing you. “You’re correct, I know. But it doesn't take away my natural timidity.”

“I’ll yell at them for you. Be all like ‘hey shut the fuck up, editor person. Ortus needs to write about some sad lesbians.’”

“You’d make a steller representative, Nav,” Harrow said dryly. 

“I would, wouldn't I?”

It turned out, despite all the sad mama’s boy vibes he gave off, Ortus was a pretty fun hang. For the rest of the session Gideon cracked jokes and traded back Noniad theories while he chuckled along, not confirming nor denying anything. 

Every so often, when Gideon felt particularly courageous, she looked over at what Harrow was tattooing. It was admittedly one of the coolest fucking things she’d ever seen. Through the dusky skin a sword was being sketched with stark black ink. Harrow had done some funky art illusion to make it look like a hand was rising through water with the blade.

“That is so fucking cool,” she said with amazement

“Exquisite, isn't it? Harrow sent me the design a month ago. It's based on the Lady of the Lake from Arthurian legend, you know.”

“The whole sleeve is based around the story of King Arthur's ascent to the throne. This will be one of the final pieces,” Harrow said proudly. “Then, once it's complete his other arm will feature the fall of Camelot. I’ve been sketching out preliminary designs for months.”

“It’ll be your finest work yet, I can already tell,” Ortus said, beaming with pride.

“Of course it will. I am the best.” 

There was nothing quite like Harrow’s proclamations. She wasn't attempting to brag, or give herself an unearned ego boost. Harrow believed she was the best so she was. Gideon relished that level of confidence, wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever.

“You’re done,” Harrow told her cousin, smoothly moving to clean off the various bits of stray ink, gunk, and blood that collected around the fresh tattoo. Ortus finally looked down at his arm and smiled, which for someone in their gene pool might as well have been a cheer.

“It’s perfect, Harrowhark. I have no complaints.” 

“You never seem to.”

Gideon, happy that the coast was clear of all stabby things crowded up around her girlfriend. “That's because you’re so good, sugar. Besides, who’d complain about a cool sword?” Harrow batted her away while she wrapped the tattoo in clear plastic, taping it down firmly. 

“You know the rules, Ortus. No scented lotions or soaps until it heals, careful around water the first few days. Any questions?”

“None whatsoever.”

“Good. Let me get your coat.” Harrow told him, moving swiftly to the front.

Gideon grinned at Ortus. “Y’know I met her because I got a tattoo here. Wanna see it?”

Without waiting for his response Gideon pushed up her flannel shirt, revealing the skull that sat on her ribs. Privately she called him Liam.

“It is most certainly a work of Harrowharks,” he said solemnly, nodding his head.

Gideon laughed. “She keeps trying to get me back in here for another but I’m scared shitless of that thing-” She stuck her thumb out, pointing to the Death-To-All-Gideons machine. “Very cool that you’ve got all that done. I’m crazy jealous.”

Ortus gave a little chuckle at that. “I used to be quite opposed to the idea as well. But she was so excited to practice I couldn't say no.” 

He looked around the corner. Harrow was arguing with one of the Teens, Issac, she thought. “Truthfully,” he said in a secretive tone, “I very much doubt I would have gotten any if not for Harrowhark’s career. I certainly wouldn't have this full sleeve. But I like to check up on her, and this is as good an excuse as any.”

Gideon felt all mushy inside. Harrow may put up a front, but she loved harder than anyone she’d ever known. “So it's your guys' excuse for some family bonding then?”

“Something like that.”

“What are you two doing back there?” Harrow called after them. “The apprentices need to disinfect everything before I close for the night.”

“Gotcha, Maven of the Eventide, we’ll be there soon,” Gideon called back.

She and Ortus slouched out of the studio, nearly running headfirst into the Teens who scrambled inside like their lives depended on it. “Sorry, Gideon!” Jeanemary said as she passed.

“Sorry too! Damn, what did Harrow say to you to have you so up in arms?” Gideon asked. In response the Teens just shuddered and got to scrubbing.

“You really scared those kids. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them bust their asses so much in all the days I’ve hung out here.”

“Well, someone needs to keep them in line. God knows Pent won’t, and Tridentarius would rather not be so… constructive as I am choosing to be. Now move it, Griddle, we have guests coming over.”

Gideon did as her girlfriend ordered, picking up her stuff from where she dropped it in the lobby. Harrow hustled throughout the parlor, going down her closing checklist. Walking past Ortus, Harrow shoved his coat into his chest. “Put this on. You know you get cold too easily,” she lectured.

“Yes, Harrowhark,” he said obediently.

Eventually the entirety of Blood of Eden met her specifications and Harrow looked over the place with a smile. “Is everyone ready to go?” she called out. 

“Aw, you sound like Abigail,” Gideon teased.

“I will lock you in this building until you starve.”

“Hey it's a compliment! Abigail is super cool!” 

“Ready!” Jeanemary called, Issac nodding vigorously behind her.

Harrow sighed and set the alarm, herding everyone out the door while it activated. The night air was chilly and Gideon was already dreading the bone-deep numbness of her fingers after the ride home. They waved their goodbyes to the Teens as they loaded into their car, and Gideon cracked a joke about ‘not seeing them till next year’ that had them both groaning.

“I’ll be leaving now,” Ortus said to the two of them.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna swing by for the party tonight? You can meet your baby second-cousins,” Gideon said, using the cats for evil leverage.

“It's no trouble at all,” Harrow added.

“I’ll have to abstain. Maybe after my meeting tomorrow we could have breakfast together?” he asked hopefully.

“Oh fuck yeah. You should come over to the house, I make a mean quiche. She even likes it,” Gideon said, bumping Harrow with her hip.

“Then it's settled. I’ll see you both tomorrow, around noon?” 

“Noon it is. We’ll see you then,” Harrow nodded.

She and Gideon watched as Ortus got into his practical little compact and drove away. Gideon wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and sighed.

“What?” Harrow asked, tilting her head up to look at her. The yellow streetlights made her eyes glow like hot coals and Gideon pulled her in for a swift kiss.

“I’m just so excited to live with you,” Gideon said, running her fingers up and down Harrow’s spine. 

“You- I…” She took a deep breath. “You too.”

Gideon grinned and gave her one more kiss for good measure, then pulled back, leading Harrow with her hand to her motorcycle. “For you, my lady,” she said with a grin, sitting on the bike. 

Harrow rolled her eyes at the antics and sat behind her, carefully balancing her weight. As if Gideon would ever let her precious bike tip. Wordlessly the two of them zipped up, buckled on their helmets and sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Notes:
> 
> Harrow's work outfit: https://imgur.com/a/4MobTZs
> 
> Ortus Tattoo inspo: https://imgur.com/a/vOXGYd2
> 
> Ortus is here! For those who didn't read Tiny Beautiful Things, Ortus is Harrow's cousin in this AU. He's a writer who specializes in fantasy, Autherian legend and epic poetry. He's no George R R Martin as far as fame level (think more Ursula Le Guinn or Tamora Pierce) but he has a dedicated fanbase that loves his stuff. He supported Harrow when she started apprenticing, and as a result they've become a lot closer as adults
> 
> Also this is your friendly PSA: CHECK THE EXPERATION DATE ON YOUR LUBE!!!! YES IT MATTERS!!!!!


	2. The Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!!!! Now featuring smut! Besties! Fireworks! And gorgeous butches :D
> 
> Once again a huge and wonderful thank you to the Peoples Tomb who have become an endless source of inspiration! And a special big thank you to darlingofthedots who beta read for me before publication! I owe her my life!

Luck must have been on their side that night, as the snow that had started up in the city drifted to nothingness as they drove out to the cabin. That didn't stop Harrow from gripping onto Gideons waist like it was a lifeline though. Not that she minded. 

By the time they made it home, dusk had well and truly settled over the cold December landscape. Gideon pulled right up to the door and Harrow, shivering even in all her layers, slowly scooted off the bike. 

“Told you you shouldn't have worn a skirt today,” Gideon teased, taking the helmet off her head and nestling it next to Harrow’s on the handlebars. 

“Eat me.”

“I’d love to, but sadly we have guests coming over.”

Harrow rolled her eyes and walked to the door, Gideon trailing close behind. The cabin's front door often got stuck in cold weather and Harrow had just learned the trick for un-jamming it. After a few tugs she managed to push it open without splintering the wood. Gideon couldn't be more proud.

Eurydice was sitting right in front of the door, as she was apparently addicted to the danger of almost getting a chunk of door right between her eyes. She blinked up at them with her big yellow eyes and let out a ferocious yowl. 

“Christ alive, cat, I know! Give us two seconds to put our stuff down, will ya?” she told the furry demon. Harrow bent over and picked her up, much to the kitten’s smug amusement.

“You’re giving into her demands, you know. Not supposed to do that with terrorists.” Gideon pointed out.

“She stopped meowing though,” Harrow said, placing the brat on her chest while she nudged her way out of her jacket. Gideon swore the purrs Yuri was making right then could break the fucking sound barrier.

“Damnit, how am I supposed to stay mad at that face?” Gideon said, kissing the brat right on the forehead, before taking her from Harrow’s arms. “Alright, asshole, it's dinner time.”

At the sound of ‘dinner time’ Orpheus’ little head poked up from the couch. He ran toward Gideon, practically clawing up her leg when he saw his big sister. “You see this? You’d think we starve them with the way they act.”

Harrow helpfully tugged the rest of Gideon’s leather jacket off, setting it neatly on a hook in the hall closet. Before she started staying over Gideon had only stored old sports equipment in there. Now it was neatly organized, sturdy little hooks for jackets in a row by the door. “That's because we’ve spoiled them rotten. No going back now I’m afraid.”

“Let’s let them loose in the woods one of these days. Maybe they’ll rule the forests like those fuckers from Warrior Cats.”

“Orpheus would die the first hour out there. He’s very stupid,” Harrow explained, scrubbing the aforementioned stupid cat on his little cheeks. He gave a soft meow in response and she picked him up.

“Yeah, sorry bud, you’d be dead meat,” Gideon said to the orange fluff ball. He gave a little mewl in response.

They walked to the kitchen, a cat in each of their arms, as they quietly sorted through what they had. Eurydice paced impatiently back and forth between the matching food bowls and her mothers’ feet. When Harrow finally pulled out a can from the cupboards the two kittens stared with rapt attention as she opened it and dished two careful servings for the mongrels. Owing to their wild roots, the beasts pounced on their bowls like they were zebras in the savannah.

As Harrow walked to the fridge, Gideon wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Whatcha want for dinner?” she asked, burying her nose into Harrow’s hair. After long days at the shop Harrow smelled like ink and incense, a curious combination that really should not have worked, but she somehow pulled off.

“What do we have?” 

Classic Harrow, utterly disinterested in anything edible. Gideon shuffled over to the fridge, intent on listing out ingredients. “We’ve got leftover Indian, a whole bunch of cold rice, about half a bowl of mystery soup left, some eggs, like two scraps of bread, and some kinds of beans just sorta chillin in a jar.” 

Harrow sighed. “Then we’ll have to actually cook dinner, not just reheat it.”

“Leave it to me, honey, I’ll make something that’ll surely not offend your delicate sensibilities,” Gideon joked, rolling up her sleeves. 

Harrow raised an eyebrow. “Will we have enough time? Aren't Sextus and Hect on the way?”

“Yeah but it’ll take them a minute. They’re detouring to grab Dulcie.”

Harrow's eyes got a touch wider at that. “They know each other?”

“Kinda sorta,” Gideon said, pulling the sack of potatoes out of the pantry, along with a few seasonings even Harrow couldn't object to. “Dulcie’s been in and out of their ER a whole bunch. They’ve all gotten to know each other pretty well from just that. Besides, she needs a break from her uncle hovering over her.”

“Understandable. If you’re getting dinner then I’m going upstairs. I need to get out of these work clothes,” Harrow said, pointing down at her outfit. Gideon didn't think it looked anymore like ‘work clothes’ than the rest of her goth princess get-ups, but who was she to object to her girlfriend in more cute things?

“I gotcha. Do me a favor really quick though?” She asked sweetly.

“What?”

Gideon tugged her quickly by the skirt, pulling her into a hard and fast kiss. Harrow groaned against her lips, dragging her closer by the hair. She had half a mind to lift her up onto the counter and get under that long flowy skirt but before she could move Harrow pushed her away.

“I see what you’re doing,” Harrow accused. “And while I normally wouldn't object…”

Gideon smiled bright. “We’ve got friends coming, yeah, yeah, I know. Still, it's nice to sneak a kiss, huh?”

Harrow tapped her cheek lightly and Gideon moved her head to kiss the palm. “It's not the worst.”

And with that she was gone up the stairs. Gideon grinned and got back to work, humming as she chopped at the lumpy brown potatoes. She liked cooking before, but since meeting Harrow the simple joy of making food went up ten-fold. Must be something to do with being all gross and in love and shit. She diced up the garlic, celery and carrots then fried them up in a skillet while she set Harrow’s big soup pot to boil the broth Magnus had packed up in mason jars for them a week ago. 

She could hear the shower starting upstairs and entertained the idea of sneaking in after her. Instead she did the far more mature thing.

(8:29pm): psssssssssssssssssst…. send nudes

Ex-Hot Topic Employee (8:31pm): I am not doing that.

(8:32pm): D: why not tho

Ex-Hot Topic Employee (8:32pm) You’ve already seen me naked. Literally just this morning.

(8:33pm) did you stop bein hot in the past 9 hours or somethin

Ex-Hot Topic Employee (8:34pm): I’m not entertaining this.

Gideon grinned, picturing Harrow’s scrunched up nose as she read those texts, furiously typing out a reply safely away from the spray of the shower head. 

(8:34pm): if i finish up v quickly could i come and join you ????????????

There was a pause at that and Gideon took advantage of the time to throw everything into the pot, setting a timer on her phone for thirty minutes. They’d definitely be cutting it close, but what was life if not a little risky. Her phone pinged and Gideon took one look, then ran up the stairs, divesting herself of clothes along the way.

Ex Hot Topic Employee (8:37pm): You have thirty seconds.

-

The bathroom was a fucking sauna, the steam so thick she could barely see the incredibly awesome ghost shower curtain in front of her. She was grateful Harrow liked to practically boil her own skin off when she bathed, Gideon was the same way. It was a valuable thing to have in common with your partner. Harrow made a little murmur of greeting as Gideon ripped back the curtain and jumped inside.

“You set a timer, right?” she asked, trying her damnedest to kill the mood. Gideon wouldn't be swayed.

“Uh huh,” she said, pressing her kiss to the hot, wet skin of Harrow’s shoulder. She felt a tremble underneath her lips and smiled, moving lower.

“A-And you have your sound on? So if they get here early they can call us?” she stuttered out. Gideon dragged her closer, so that not an inch of distance was between them.

“All taken care ofs” she said, smoothing down the shiny black hair on Harrow’s head. Her makeup was melting off in long patterns down her cheeks and Gideon kissed every inch of it. Harrow mumbled something incoherent as she tongued a streak of mascara that found its way under her jaw.

“Yeah?” she asked, pulling up to look at her girlfriend. Either due to the heat or her ministrations, Harrow was burning red, looking up at her with those huge dark eyes like she was an oasis in the desert. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” she breathed out, before pulling her in and kissing her breathless. Gideon internally cheered when she felt Harrow’s tongue slip between her lips, running along the roof of her mouth. She felt herself get shoved against the shower wall and, taking Harrow’s ass into her hands, couldn't bring herself to mind.

“Same to you, Penumbral Lady,” she said when they broke apart to breathe, hoisting Harrow up. She scrambled to follow suit, wrapping her legs around her waist. 

“Careful, Griddle! I refuse to explain to Sextus why I have a broken hip if we fall!”

“Pretty sure I’m the one that’d take the worst of it. I’ve got my hands full of one fully grown goth witch,” Gideon said, bouncing her a little for emphasis. 

Harrow yelped and pulled her by the hair. “Don’t do that!” 

Grinning, Gideon pushed them under the stream. The water was thrumming as fast as her pulse and as she kissed Harrow she had a flash of inspiration.

“Any chance I can bully you into a little experiment?” Gideon asked.

“What… kind of experiment?” Harrow was a bit breathless, pressing her cheek against Gideon’s shoulder in a way so staggeringly adorable she wanted to tattoo it into her brain. 

“Well I was thinkin. I installed this handy dandy shower head just for certain special occasions, and you have yet to feel its greatness. How about we end this last fuck of the year with something new, eh?” Gideon asked, pressing a kiss into her wet hair for good measure.

“You said that this morning.” Harrow argued into her shoulder. 

“Yeah, but for real this time. Come on, let's end this year with a bang,” she said, wiggling her brows for emphasis.

“You’re absolutely awful.”

Gideon hummed in response, rubbing her hands along her back. Slowly she felt Harrow melt against her, slipping back onto the floor. She slid one hand behind Gideon’s neck and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. “Show me what to do.”

Gideon happily turned her around, pressing her tight against her, back to chest. Harrow looked up at her, eyes soft in the low yellow light of the bathroom. Gideon wished she had the foresight to light some damn candles or something. But it didn't matter much. Time with naked Harrow was time well spent, after all.

She smacked a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, the woman in question glaring at her for the action. Then, quick as she could, reached over to the shower spigot, fussing with the switches until the detachable shower head shot a blast of hot water right in Gideon's face. She spluttered, not too happy about almost drowning herself mid-seduction, while Harrow snickered at her misfortune.

“Having trouble?” she asked in her faux-concerned voice. Gideon levied the showerhead at her and before she could duck, got her right in the face.

“Griddle! Give me that!” Harrow snarled, stretching up to grab the improvised-water gun from her girlfriend's hand. Gideon revelled in the power of being a full foot taller than Harrow and held it just out of reach. 

“Nah, I like it better this way,” she said with a grin, blasting Harrow's wet hair to fall in a heap over her eyes. Like a very cute Cousin It.

“What part of this is supposed to be erotic!?”

“I dunno, you are getting pretty wet down there.”

Gideon should have known it was her end when bad puns started coming out. Harrow shoved her against the wall, narrowly missing the faucet stabbing her in the back. That would have been one hell of a bruise to explain in the locker room. She laughed and pulled Harrow closer, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry. Forgot your sense of humor was surgically removed at birth,” Gideon said into the glowing wet skin.

“Have you considered you’re just not that funny?” she asked dryly.

Gideon paused, straightened up, put a contemplating hand over her chin, then shook her head. “Nope. Math doesn't check out.”

Harrow rubbed her eyes, flaking off the brave bits of eyeliner that still clung on, and sighed. “Why do I even bother?”

Gideon held up the shower head playfully, politely keeping the spray from incinerating Harrow’s face. “Because I’m full of all kinds of neat tricks. Wanna see this one?” 

Harrow tilted her head, then gave a curt little nod. Grinning, Gideon moved them both back into position, holding Harrow taunt against her chest, running her hands up and down her stomach in soothing motions. “Promise I won't kill us.” Gideon whispered into her ear, biting the tip for emphasis. 

Harrow closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath. Gideon let her hand trail further south, running her finger past her hips, right between her legs. She felt Harrow’s hand grasp her thigh in reaction and licked a strip across her shoulder. “S’alright baby. I’ve gotcha.”

“Mm.” Harrow mumbled, turning her face toward Gideon’s. She snuck in a quick peck, that turned into two, that turned into a much longer kiss, that then turned into full-on tongue action. Gideon was happy to simmer there in the steam like that from now until eternity, but Harrow was clearly on a mission. 

She broke the kiss with a huff. “Time limit,” she reminded Gideon, leaning her head back.

“Psh, forget our friends, they can stand the cold for a few minutes.”

“Have you forgotten Septimus literally has cancer?”

“Eh, Pal’s there. She can hold out.”

Harrow elbowed her for her trouble and Gideon let out a bright spark of laughter. She loved impatient Harrow. “Fine, fine. Goddess of Evil, allow me to show you the wonderful world of detachable shower heads.”

Harrow groaned at her lengthy introductions as Gideon flicked the switch on the head. Selecting the strongest setting she moved the tool down to Harrow’s snatch, relishing the hiss she heard. “Too hot?” she asked.

“No- No just- just a lot,” Harrow whimpered, hands returning to their original gorilla grip on her thighs. Gideon plucked both wrists, dragging them up around her neck and Harrow flexed, stretching to meet her. 

It was a nice look, she had to admit. Harrow looked awash with pleasure, making aching little noises that had Gideon’s blood boiling. She was on her tip-toes, holding Gideon’s neck like it was her only lifeline. Her breasts looked absolutely incredible and Gideon broke rank to fondle them for a bit, rubbing the piercings back and forth with her thumb. Harrow sucked in a gasp, grinding down on the metal set between her legs. 

“Doing alright sweetheart?” Gideon asked, biting the little line of studs on her ear.

“Fuck me. R-right now.” She whimpered, tilting her head back to look Gideon in the eye. 

“Thought I was already doing a bang-up job of that?” she joked, pressing a little kiss onto Harrow’s crinkled forehead.

“Fingers, moron. I need-” She cut herself off, choking on another cry. Gideon switched the head to her left hand and with her right trailed down to her entrance. 

Gideon dragged two fingers inside, going shallow at first. Harrow gripped the back of her head impatiently, grinding down hard, trying her damnedest to pull her in deeper. Gideon refused to let her have any of that, moving the hot stream of water back up to her clit. Harrow bit her cheek, eyes going wide.

“This is- so so much.” Harrow shuddered, her warm breath tickling Gideon’s neck. 

“I know, sweetheart, but you can take it,” Gideon said, kissing her cheek, before sliding both fingers deep inside, curling them on her interior wall. Harrow jerked at that, creating a lovely cascade as she pressed her clit fully against the shower head. 

Gideon rolled her hips against Harrow’s backside, humming in appreciation at the noisy reactions she was having. Her girlfriend shook like a leaf, chasing the waves of pleasure desperately. 

“Gideon- Gideon!” she panted, practically bouncing against her fingers. 

“You wanna come?” Gideon asked lightly, fingers going still inside of her. 

Harrow made the ragged, angry noise of someone pushed to the brink. “Yes I want to come, you idiot! Help me!” 

Gideon grinned, pressing up against Harrow’s cheek. “I dunno, you seem pretty happy like this.”

“Griddle, I will walk you like a dog. I will feed your carcass to the cats. I will display your bones above the fireplace,” Harrow threatened, hips still moving furiously against the shower head. Just to be a brat, Gideon pulled it away.

“Griddle! Wha-” But before she could say anything, Gideon tossed the head away, got on her knees and spread her thighs. Harrow let out a gasp and gripped her hair.

“Ride my face, sugar.” Gideon said with a grin, situating her tongue on Harrow’s swollen cunt. 

Harrow swallowed, the skin on her neck working so beautifully Gideon contemplated standing up just to get her teeth on it. But then Harrow grasped the safety rail and ground her hips down onto her open mouth.

Gideon made a muffled noise and fell into a rhythm, running her tongue down the soaking wet slit. Harrow’s thighs trembled around her and she moved both hands to steady them. Above her, her girlfriend made a high pitched squeak as she sealed her lips over her clit. She tapped her thigh, trying to convey ‘I’m right here baby, chill out’ with a single touch.

It sort of worked. Harrow’s noises went from squeals to full on moans, long and drawn out as Gideon flicked her tongue along soft pink flesh. Slipping one hand from a pale thigh she circled her entrance, sliding two digits inside. The reaction was instantaneous. Harrow tensed up around her, the hands on her hair gripping so tight Gideon was practically seeing stars. She let out one harsh breath and came with a jolt, her whole body wrapped around Gideon.

Slowly Harrow untangled herself while Gideon took the liberty to clean up the trail of cum sliding out from between her thighs, making an obnoxious lip smacking noise while she was at it. “Not bad, Nonagesimus, thought I was gonna lose you there,” she joked, standing up from the shower floor.

Harrow smacked her on the chest for her troubles. “Don’t be stupid. Shower sex was your idea anyway.”

Gideon took the hand and kissed her palm, grinning wildly. “I mean I’ve got no complaints here. And judging by the ringing in my eardrums, neither do you.”

Harrow tried to put on a snobby face, which would have been far more convincing if she wasn't letting her eyes drift to Gideon’s tits. “I can’t say this was your worst idea,” she said faintly, pulling her hand away from Gideon’s mouth to trace one nipple.

“Glad I converted you to the cult of the shower head. Maybe one of these mornings I’ll get to see you sneaking a solo session, huh?” Gideon mewled, more than a bit distracted by the long fingers currently flicking her breasts. She sucked in a breath as Harrow bent over and took one nipple into her mouth.

BAH-BLANG BAH-BLANG rang out from her phone and Gideon tossed her head to the sky. “Why do you hate me, God?” she asked her bathroom ceiling. 

Harrow laughed as she extracated herself from her girlfriend's nipple. “Stupid, you’re the one who set the alarm.”

Gideon glared at the phone, which was still making obnoxious BAH-BLANG’s. “Are you attempting to turn that off via telepathy, then?” Harrow asked as she switched off the stream of hot water. Gideon shivered at the loss, pawing at Harrow to be her surrogate heat until she warmed up. 

“Nooooooo. Let's cancel with our friends. Then we can cozy up in bed, you can eat me out, I’ll finger blast you to infinity and beyond... Come on, it’ll be fun!” 

Harrow glared at her, pulling back the curtain to get out. Gideon whined behind her, and was promptly ignored. “Don’t you have dinner on the stove for us?” she asked, pulling a towel around herself.

“Ah fuck!” Gideon said, charging out of the bathroom.

“Put on a towel! I swear if you flash our friends I’ll never forgive you!” Harrow called after her.

-

Sooooo… She burned the soup. Just a little bit though! Frankly, Gideon thought it was a fair trade for steamy shower sex. She hummed alone in the kitchen, cats dancing at her feet while she taste-tested. A little bland, kinda burn-y but ultimately salvageable. She scraped off the crispy bits from the bottom of the pot, added a little rosemary, then called Harrow down to eat.

“Come on, sugar tits, this is the last meal of the year!”

She heard a muffled ‘ugh’ from the bedroom and grinned. “Don’t make me come up and grab you! I’m devastatingly attractive right now. You will be powerless to resist!”

The bedroom door swung open and Harrow walked out, wearing something particularly loose and swishy that had Gideon’s mind reeling with possibilities. “Have you got an ETA for Sextus and the others?” she asked, fiddling with a long earring trying its damnedest to escape her lobe.

“Sorry what?” she said, eyes focused on the low cut of the dress.

Harrow walked over and pressed one finger under her chin, tilting her up to meet her eyes. “Our New Years plans?” she asked again, bemused.

“Last I heard they were grabbing Dulcie. Guarantee Pro’s holding them hostage for a bit, at least until he can give them a full list of her allergies and medications.”

Harrow raised an eyebrow. “He… does know they’re medical practitioners right?”

“Oh yeah. But if it was up to him Dulcie would spend most of her life in a giant bubble. Not even kidding.”

Harrow sighed and twisted a lock of still-drying hair between two fingers. “At least that gives me time to reapply.”

“Why’d you wanna do a thing like that? Scared Pal and Cam will find out you’re not actually part raccoon?”

Harrow nudged her way past Gideon into the kitchen, sitting down at the counter. “I like to look presentable.”

“Yeah I know, gotta convince everyone you just wake up with two giant ink blots on your eyeballs,” Gideon said, leaving a swift kiss on her temple as she placed a bowl of soup in front of her. “It's one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Harrow went quiet at that, picking at the contents of her bowl with a sullen expression. “Your taste leaves something to be desired,” She muttered before sliding a spoonful into her mouth. 

Gideon watched carefully for her reaction. She sipped slowly, digging back into the bowl for more. Mostly, Harrow was the pickiest eater alive, so any willing consumption of food was considered a win in her book.

“You’re so not the person I’m consulting on ‘taste,’ Miss-can’t-have-pepper-flakes-on-my-pizza- or-I’ll-die.”

“Who willingly subjects themselves to easily avoidable misery?” Harrow sniped, still slurping away.

Gideon ran a hand through her damp hair. How the hell was she so into someone who couldn't even take tabasco sauce without choking? Gideon watched Harrow’s eyes as they drifted from her bowl to the rough line of terry cloth that covered her breasts. She grinned and leaned over. “Sup. See something you like?”

Gideon could see her biting down a smile. “I see that you haven't gotten changed yet. Go. The food will still be here when you get back.”

Gideon leaned back in the chair, propping her legs up on top of the kitchen counter. “Don't feel like it.”

“Nudist.”

“You wish.”

Harrow huffed, and after taking one last bite of soup, walked upstairs. Gideon peered into the bowl, checking to see how much Harrow actually managed to eat. It was over half of what she was served, which was more than what Gideon hoped. She’d need a snack later, but with all the booze and fun that shouldn't be too hard.

She heard soft steps behind her and spun around in the chair. “Whatcha doin’?” 

Harrow stood behind her with a t-shirt and jeans neatly folded into her arms, clearly a couple sizes too big. “I’m dressing you. Arms up,” She commanded.

Gideon made a whiny little noise. “C’mon… pants?”

“Yes. Pants,” Harrow said, setting the jeans next to her on the counter.

“Fine, fine. I’ve gotta say though, typically after a girl gives you an orgasm you wanna undress her,” she pointed out while lifting her arms up. The towel slid down around her waist and made her argument slightly counter productive.

Harrow had gotten one of her plain white t-shirts, one of the thinner ones she usually wore in the summer. She thought about complaining, but was so tickled to be dressed by her girlfriend she shut up. She’d still have a jacket and a bra after all. It wouldn't be so bad, even when they were lighting fireworks.

“Hey… wait a second. Honey, I think you’re missing a key item of clothing here.” She laughed as the white tee slid over her arms and down her chest. Harrow smoothed the wrinkling fabric, hands lurking suspiciously close to Gideon’s nipples.

“It's part of the appeal. Consider it a New Year's gift to myself,” Harrow answered, pulling the rest of the towel off Gideon’s lap.

“Yeah? I’m gonna guess no underwear was involved in this decision either?”

“None whatsoever.”

Now that made Gideon perk right up. While Harrow bent over to pull the black jeans up her legs, she couldn't help but notice her lady love had gone thoroughly braless this evening.

“So if I were to reach up your dress right now I’d feel-”

“Nothing but skin.”

Gideon whistled. “Niiiiiiiicee.” 

Harrow tugged haplessly at the jeans, trying to pull them up over Gideon’s hips without assistance. She laughed, shook her head, and stood up, jumping to pull the denim over her ass. “Sorry, sugar, you got most of the way though.” 

Harrow wrapped her arms around Gideons waist, pressing her face into the soft cotton on her chest. “It’ll have to do. You look very nice Griddle.”

Gideon kissed her girlfriend's forehead. “Yeah? S’all you.”

Harrow breathed deep, then exhaled. “If we start with this we’ll be here all night. And I still need to put on eyeliner.”

“You keep saying these things as if I’ll agree to the responsible thing.”

Harrow choked on a little laugh, then rubbed her head. “Keep an eye on the door. And make sure Orpheus isn't getting bullied.”

Gideon pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple. “I’m on it. See you in a few.”

With that, Harrow extracted herself, rushing up the stairs in the hopes of buying herself a few more seconds of judicious eyeliner application time. Gideon whistled a little tune, jaunting over to the cats, who made themselves into a little puddle in front of the unlit fireplace and rapidly dying Christmas tree. She laid in a heap next to them, long limbs spread out on the hardwood floors.

“Sup, babies. How's being lazy little assholes goin’ for you?” 

Orph yawned at her, shaking his little head. Yuri glared at her baby brother, yellow eyes becoming slits. Gideon picked up the orange tabby and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Remember, no killing Dulcie, you two. She’s the reason you’ve taken over the apartment. Be very grateful.”

Yuri climbed on top of Gideon, meowing in distress that Orph was getting all the attention. With great ferocity she squeezed her way into the hug, pushing her brother onto the floor. Gideon was beginning to worry she accidentally adopted the cat version of Harrow and shuddered.

Outside, Gideon saw the distant track of headlights coming over the horizon and sat up. Quickly she picked up the kittens and jogged over to their little hidey hole, AKA the please-don’t-get-upset-over-loud-noises-and-also-kill-Dulcinea room. When Gideon proposed the idea of launching fireworks at the cabin Harrow had agreed only on the premise that they soundproofed the side room completely. After many a foam board and scream test the room was ready to go for their cats to enjoy a quiet evening while their mothers experimented with pyrotechnics.

Grinning, Gideon opened the door, cocking her hip to lean against the frame as Camilla’s Subaru pulled onto the gravel driveway next to her motorcycle. She waved merrily to the trio as they climbed out, Palamedes helping Dulcie while Cam pulled her crutches out of the trunk.

“Hey y’all. The cats have been put away, the house has been scrubbed. Hopefully it won't kill you to cross the threshold,” Gideon said in greeting.

Dulcie giggled at that. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Pro made me pack my analgesics just in case!”

Palamedes rubbed the bridge of his nose, shoving his wiry glasses completely out of whack. “He was quite… Concerned. We’re under strict orders not to let Dulcinea drink.”

“Which I’ve managed to argue my way into one glass of champagne,” Dulcie added proudly, fluffing off her skirt. 

“A small glass. And only if you don’t use your allergy meds,” Camilla added, slotting the crutches right underneath the other girls arms with expert precision. 

“Do you hear this, Gideon? We’ve been friends for only an hour and I’ve already got them making concessions. Give me a few days and I’ll have them buying me lunch and calling me beautiful,” Dulcie said with a satisfied smile. 

Gideon gave a whooping laugh at the thought. “Yeah? RIP to you guys then,” she said to the pair who were trailing behind Dulcie as she hobbled her way to the front door

“We’re aware of her tricks, no way I’m falling for her thrall,” Cam said in that very dry Cam way. She was probably joking… Probably.

“Well either way, welcome to our home! Harrow’s still upstairs turning herself into a monster of the week,” Gideon said, gesturing wildly with her arm. 

“Ooooh, I’ve never been here before. Can I poke around?” Dulcie asked, stumbling into the living room. 

“Go crazy. Just watch out for the door on the right. The kittens are locked up tight so they dont accidentally murder you.”

“Oh, I appreciate that. I do so hate the idea of being murdered.”

Dulcie wobbled off, oohing and awing at anything that caught her interest. Camilla and Palamedes were stripping off their coats, neatly hanging them in the closet, a gesture Gideon was sure Harrow would appreciate. 

“So… where are the goods,” she said in a hushed, conspiratorial tone, rubbing her hands together. 

Cam rolled her eyes and pointed with her thumb back to the car. “Still locked up. Someone was gripping his seat the entire ride here, convinced they’d shoot off without a moment's notice.”

Palamedes huffed next to her. “There are enough oxidizers in that box that one stray spark could create a cataclysmic fiery death. Forgive me for being nervous.”

“You’re forgiven!” Gideon said cheerfully. Palamedes bumped her for her troubles, though with his weak frame it didn't even shake her from her spot. Man, she really needed to bully him into going to the gym sometime.

“Griddle! I thought you were going to tell me when our guests arrived!” the shrill voice of her girlfriend called down from their bedroom.

“I thought you’d hear them come in! Dulcie’s coming your way by the by!” Gideon warned. 

Dulcinea had made her way up the staircase, nudging open the bedroom door quietly, clearly intent on scaring Harrow shitless. With her plan foiled, she groaned, sticking her tongue out at Gideon. 

“You ruined the surprise!”

“Nah, I saved your life. Once when we first started dating, I snuck up behind Harrow to give her a hug. Big mistake. She nearly took out my eye with her elbow, then had the audacity to get mad at me for scaring her!”

Dulcinea pouted at that, looking like a big cupcake in her sparkly pink dress. “Yes, but what you do not understand is that Harrowhark is going to become my new best friend tonight.” 

Now that had Gideon laughing. “Yeah? How are you gonna manage that?” Harrow had known Palamedes since she was eighteen and barely considered him a casual friend. She had to know how Dulcie was gonna pull this one off.

“Simple. I’m going to walk up to her and declare we are best friends.”

It was then when Harrow decided to walk through the door, nearly knocking Dulcie against the plywood. She looked especially spooky tonight, with her dark rimmed eyes surrounded by an extra layer of black eyeshadow. Gideon was desperately into it.

“Are you now?” Harrow asked wryly, moving past Dulcinea on the staircase, floating down like a goddamned emo debutante. 

Dulcie was not deterred by the disinterest in her voice. “Yes, of course. We have so many things in common. We both like dresses, and Gideon, and cats! You know, when they’re not fucking with my body!” she ended cheerfully, scrambling down the stairs to join the rest of their little New Years group.

“That's three things.” 

“There's more! I hear you like horror movies. And...”

Gideon, Palamedes and Camilla watched as Harrow fielded a barrage of Dulcie friendliness in amusement. After a while Cam inched her way into the kitchen, unloading their liquor cabinet for sustenance. 

“You still on cocktail duty?” she asked her significant other. 

Palamedes, who was watching Dulcie and Harrow like some fucked girlygirl and scene kid social experiment, tore his eyes away. “Yes. Gideon, did you manage to get all the ingredients I had on my list?”

“God yes. Harrow made us go to three separate stores for all that stuff. Was rimming sugar and chocolate liquor really that important?” Gideon asked, remembering how all that riding made her ass ache.

“Yes. My recipes require precise cares” Palamedes said, serious as stone. Gideon laughed at the expression and made her way to the kitchen where Cam was setting up the bar cart. 

“Y’know, when Harrow brought this over I didn't think we’d get any use out of it,” she said, tapping the black rolly cart with her foot.

“Nonsense. It's essential to any adult home,” Palamedes said just a bit snobbishly. Gideon was quickly learning when it came to her nerdy friend, no one joked about fine alcohol with him. 

“If you’re especially prissy.” Well… except for Cam. S.O. privileges and all that.

“Hey, I’m just grateful you make stuff Harrow can actually stomach. The woman can barely eat lunch without having a conniption.”

“I heard that!” Harrow called from the living room. 

“Damn that bat hearing,” Gideon joked as Palamedes loaded the bar cart up into a magnificent citadel of alcohol. 

“Pal! Please help me convince Harrow we’re platonic soulmates!” Dulcie said as the three of them walked back with a teetering tower of booze. Gideon was helpfully hovering around the cart, trying to intercept any bottles before they crashed on the floor and gave her girlfriend an aneurysm. 

“I’m not helping you with this.”

“Or not platonic! I could steal her from Gideon!”

Harrow let out an ungraceful snort at that. “No, you cannot.”

“Aw, thanks babe,” Gideon said, a gooey feeling hugging her right around her heart.

Harrow rolled her eyes at that. “How much time until New Years?” 

“Enough time to get properly sloshed,” Cam said, pulling out a bottle of vodka from the tower of terror.

“Oooooooh, can I help?” Dulcie asked excitedly.

“No,” Palamedes and Camilla said in unison. Gideon was so impressed she almost wanted to clap.

“We know you. You’ll ‘help’ by taste-testing everything and soon enough we’ll have to pull you off the floor because you thought mixing alcohol and meds was a good idea,” Camilla told their pouting friend.

“Can you believe this injustice!” Duclie said hotly, turning to Harrow.

“Wildly unfair,” she said dryly.

“See! This is another reason we are going to make spectacular friends.” 

“Tell me you won’t be on this all night.”

“She’ll stop if you agree,” Gideon said, sidling up to her girlfriend.

Harrow glared up at her. “You find this amusing, don't you?”

“Oh yeah, it's like a car crash in action. And it involves two cute girls! Can't for the life of me look away,” Gideon explained with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Harrow sighed. “Someone please give me alcohol.”

“Already on it,” Palamedes called from his little impromptu station in front of the fireplace. In the time that they were arguing he’d made a neat little cocktail for her girlfriend. It was a black sludgy looking drink they’d discovered, after multiple drunk movie nights, was the only thing Harrow would willingly chug that wasn't wine or sake. Gideon named it the ‘Necromantic Lemonade’ largely due to the skull and bones ice cubes Pal put in it. She took the glass gratefully, sipping it as she walked to the couch to sit. Dulcie followed, tucking in close next to her.

“You may deny it now, but we would make fabulous friends. We’re both spooky and fun!”

“Don't you dare accuse me of being fun,” Harrow warned, cup already back to her lips.

“Too late! I have! We are friends, dearheart, nothing you can do now but embrace it!”

“Sextus? What time are we lighting the fireworks?” Harrow called out to their bartender, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

“Let me get a drink in everyone's hands first, then someone’ll have to set everything up.”

“I’ll do it!” Gideon volunteered. Harrow snorted.

“Griddle, I hardly trust you to feed the cats in the morning. What makes you think I’ll let you light fireworks near our very flammable home?”

Gideon pouted and before she could respond Camilla piped up: “I’ll go out with her. I’ve done this before anyway.”

“You have?” Gideon asked, turning her head towards her friend.

Camilla shrugged. “Grew up in the middle of nowhere. Nothing to do but drink beer and light shit on fire.”

That explained so much. Gideon followed Camilla out to the car, shoving on her leather jacket to stave off the late December chill. Inside the tiny Subaru was an overflowing box of fireworks, matches and other such make-stuff-go-boom tech. 

“Daaaaaammmmnnnn. You really did stock up!” Gideon said, hefting the box onto her shoulder and grinning.

“The guy was having some kinda two for one sale. I went a little nuts,” Camilla said. “Where do we put all this?”

Gideon motioned with her head to the clearing a few minutes away from the cabin. When she first started living there it had been someone's sheep pasture, but they’d ended up moving and leaving all the land blessedly clear for Gideon-specific mischief. It was completely bare of grass, the last traces of snow clinging stubbornly in frozen little chunks.

Once they’d judged it far enough from the cabin, she and Camilla started setting everything up. She had to hand it to her workout buddy, she knew her stuff. Cam sectioned out each pyrotechnic in terms of explosive power, color and general coolness factor. Gideon just did as she was told, hauling stuff here and there until it fit Cams specifications.

“This way all we need to do is light the ends, then we can sit back and enjoy the show,” she explained.

“Hell yes. Can you believe I’ve never done this before?” Gideon asked.

“No. No, I cannot.”

“Oh come on, you make me sound reckless when you use that tone.”

“That's purposeful.”

“Damn, Cam, I thought we were friends.”

“We are, and I know you well enough to know you are one bad fire-related incident away from becoming the world's dumbest arsonist.”

“Wow. No trust.”

“Yup, none at all.” 

Gideon laughed and slapped Cam on the back, gesturing to her that they get back inside before they froze their tits off.

Inside Harrow was at least one drink down, judging by the spare glass left on the coffee table. Dulcie was still hard at work on needling her girlfriend into friendship, which Gideon was enjoying immensely. The two contrasted nicely, Dulcie all decked out in pink and sparkles while Harrow floated around in a flowy black dress. Before she could look up, Gideon snuck a picture of the two of them talking on the couch.

“... And that is why we should start a podcast together,” Dulcie finished, trying to steal a sip out of the drink Harrow had in her hand. Gideon had to give her girlfriend credit, when it came to preventing Dulcinea from killing herself, Harrow had hella fast reflexes. She pulled that glass away so fast the liquid nearly sloshed out of the cup. 

“And that would make us, what, the nine thousandth true crime podcast in the world?” Harrow asked wryly.

“Yes! But see, I would tell very fun medical horror stories and you could tell fucked up murder stories! It's perfect! We could have Pal on as a guest!”

“No, thank you,” he said swiftly, handing Gideon a hot toddy as she re-entered the living room. 

“Can I be a guest?” Gideon asked, situating herself on the ground next to Harrow.

“No, because we’re not doing a podcast.” Harrow said, shifting her legs so Gideon could sit between them.

“Why nooooooot!” Dulcie whined.

“Because I own a business and a Gideon. I simply have no time to spare.” 

“Hey! I resent that! You co-own me with Aiglamene,” Gideon said, flopping her head back to look Harrow in the eye.

“Still quite the time commitment,” Camilla said, sliding next to them with her own drink. 

“Come on, Harrow! You’re so good at spooky stories. Remember that party at Ianthe’s last month where you talked about that lady who was made of soap?”

“It was dissolving fat giving her a soap-like film actually,” Harrow muttered, leaning her crossed arms onto Gideon’s head.

“It was so good! And you’ve got a real voice for radio too. So smokey and deep.”

“You can thank the cigarettes she practically ate in college for that,” Palamedes said, joining their group.

“I didn't know you ever smoked!” Gideon exclaimed, turning around to look at her girlfriend.

“I quit when I started apprenticing. Too expensive to live off a pack a day when you don't have a paying job,” Harrow said, flipping a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“Thank god for that. I can only imagine the damage you’ve done to your poor lungs. You’ve informed your general practitioner about that, yes?” Palamedes asked.

“Yes, father, I have,” Harrow responded, rolling her eyes in the process.

“I’m just worried!”

“Anyway!” Dulcie cheerfully interrupted, “We should totally try it out. You’d be soooo good.”

“I’d rather just listen.”

“Y’know she’s not wrong. You already tell me a million scary stories a day,” Gideon said, idly sipping her hot toddy.

“It helps you sleep.”

“Oh please. Listen to this, last night the woman refuses to let me put on an audiobook cause she just has to tell me the story of these kids in buttfuck nowhere that got locked into a farm house for like twenty years thinking they were the only people left on earth.”

“It was soothing!” Harrow argued.

“Like hell it was! You just drifted off and I sat ramrod straight in bed thinking about my own mortality. Had to play so many video games just to get to sleep.”

Camilla laughed next to them. “Not her fault you’re a huge baby.”

“Am not! Says the woman who fucking karate chopped me last movie night because you were so freaked out.”

“In my defense, you did sneak up on me,” Camilla said.

“Did not! I walked into the kitchen and got smacked because you thought I was fucking Pyramid Head!”

“Poor Gideon,” Palamedes said, patting her head.

“At least one of you is on my side,” Gideon sighed. “But anyway, you should totally try it out. What's the worst that can happen?”

“I kill her in a blood rage,” Harrow said immediately.

“Oh, but that would make for a very good episode.” Dulcie said merrily. 

“C’mon… You know you’d rock it,” Gideon said, nudging her. Harrow finished off her drink, handing off the glass to Pal who had already gotten up to give Cam a refill.

“Same order?” he asked the two of them. Harrow and Cam both nodded.

“One for me too please!” Dulcie asked hopefully. “One of Harrow’s if you don't mind.”

“You’re getting lemonade.” Camilla ordered.

“Ugh. My body had to destroy me right at my good drinking years. Oooooooh! Harrow! What if you got drunk and I got high during the pod! That would make for such funny episodes!”

“Babe, you do get real funny when you’re hammered. Like an angry gremlin out to steal other peoples fries.” 

Harrow glared down at her for that and Gideon blew a kiss in response. Then she took a deep breath. “I will do one episode with you. One.”

Dulcinea squealed and hugged Harrow, who stiffened up like a corpse. “Yes! Yes! You won't regret this. I’ve got the equipment already at my apartment, you should come over! I’ll buy you snacks!”

“You’re already regretting this, aren't you?” Camilla asked from her spot on the floor.

“Absolutely yes,” Harrow groaned. Gideon kissed her free hand, grinning wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Notes:
> 
> NOTE: DRUNKEN FOOLS AND FIREWORKS DO NOT MIX. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! ITS JUST FUN TO WRITE ABOUT IN FIC
> 
> The meds Dulcie are on allow for very small amounts of alcohol, consumed slowly and responsibly. AKA she can have maybe one glass of wine a week, and only if she's been responding well to the medication. Thus why everyone is being so protective of the bar cart. But our girl likes to get in a bit of mischief so.... you know!
> 
> AKA Dulcie can have little a booze, as a treat
> 
> The Necromantic Lemonade is the invention of The People's Tomb discord 'Cursed Cocktail Compendium'. The recipe calls for a glass of homemade lemonade, 2 shots of kraken blackrum and some skull icecubes. Perfect for the picky goth girl in your life.
> 
> Outfits for everyone!: https://imgur.com/a/pWW8kI4
> 
> P.S. What do we think Harrow and Dulcies pod should be called? Personally I'm all for 'Medical Mishaps and Murderous Monsters'


	3. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the thrilling conclusion! Plenty of adorable besties, drunken dumbasses and sweet new years bangin' :D
> 
> Thanks once again to the Peoples Locked Tomb who always get my creative juices flowing! Along with helping with my atrocious grammar~
> 
> I'd like to especially thank Morike91 and darlingofdots who beta'd the shit out of this chapter. If not for them I'd have published the messiest fic of all time!!!!!!

About an hour later and several drinks down the group was chatting happily, sprawled all over the living room, alcohol thrumming through their veins. Well. Almost everyone. Dulcinea was still trying to sneak drinks but she couldn't quite make it past Cam’s eagle eye, or her equally quick reflexes.

Which is how just ten minutes from midnight she was caught red handed with her hands wrapped around the champagne bottle Harrow had sprung for New Years.

“I was just gonna open it so we could have a toast!” she argued as Palamedes pried her hands off the glass. 

“Allow me,” he said, words slurring just a bit. His usually neat appearance had been skewed over the hour, with his sweater hanging half off his shoulder, as he hobbled his way to the bar cart. 

“Alright!” he announced. “Last drink of the year. I’m pouring us all a shot, yes even you Dulcie, and we go around and say one thing we’re grateful for this year. Then we…. Take… the shot.”

“Really struggled to finish that sentence out, huh, bud?” Gideon snickered.

“Don't bully him. That's Cam’s job!” Dulcie joked.

“Yes and she does a phenomenal job.” Palamedes agreed, nodding his head in agreement.

Harrow had her head leaned against Gideon’s shoulder, her once pristine makeup smudging all over the clean white t-shirt. “What's in the shot?” She asked sleepily.

“For everyone else it's tequila. Because you are the most finicky person alive, yours is vodka.” Palamedes said, bringing over a tray filled with shot glasses.

Everyone descended on the booze like a pack of drunken animals. Dulcie got hers first, shooting it back with a fervor. “I am grateful for my beautiful studio apartment. Not that I don't adore Pro, but if I had to live with him for one more year I’d have strangled him with my own oxygen tubes.”

Cam smirked at that, swiftly leaning her head back to take her own shot. “I’m grateful the nurses station finally upgraded its coffee selection. No way would I have survived the cold season on Folgers.” 

Gideon hooted at that, holding up her glass dramatically. “I’d like to dedicate this shot to the evil witch currently destroying my shirt. Were it not for her horniness I’d not be drinking with all you fine folks.”

Harrow hit her in the side for that and grabbed her own glass, sniffing the rim first then knocking it back. “The cats. That is all.”

Gideon pinched her for that and she rolled her eyes. “Fine, the moron too.”

“Thanks, babe!” She grinned, grabbing her girlfriend's face to press a quick kiss to her forehead.

“And I…” Palamedes said, straightening up. “Would like to thank each of you for bringing me joy this long, long year.”

“Oh no,” Camilla groaned, closing her eyes.

“Oh yes! Speech! Speech! Speech!” Gideon cheered.

“I’m just… I’m so glad we’ve all gotten so close this year.” Palamedes said shakily, on the verge of tears.

“Is this the famous ‘Palamedes drunk friendship speech’?” Dulcie asked, inching her way back to the make-shift bar.

“Yes and keep away from the cart, I’m not so plastered I can't see what you’re doing,” Camilla responded.

Dulcie huffed and sat back down next to Harrow. “How much longer until midnight?” 

“Its…” Harrow pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked, dark eyes bleary. “We’ve got five minutes.”

“Oh shit. Cut the speech short, Sexpal! We’ve got shit to blow up.” Gideon said with excitement, hauling herself up, then turning around to do the same for Harrow and Dulcie.

“Yes… Yes, you’re right. Gideon, you’re always so thoughtful.” Palamedes said wetly, tipping over a bit too close for comfort. Camilla grabbed him by the shoulder and directed him to the door. 

“Everyone get on your jackets, we’ve gotta race against the clock.” Camilla said, tossing coats out to the half-drunken gaggle of friends.

They stumbled out of the house in one massively disorganized unit, jogging their way to the clearing. Dulcie had trouble making her way on her crutches so Gideon piggybacked her the rest of the way. In just two minutes before midnight the group made it to the fireworks. In the blink of an eye Camilla lit a match and bent over, lighting the end and backing up. “Get ready…”

Just as Gideon’s midnight alarm went off, the sky flashed with golden light and a stream of sparks danced across the sky above them. The group cheered in drunken reverie and Harrow pulled her down into a messy New Years kiss. Gideon tugged her closer, dipping her girlfriend down so low that her hair brushed the cold ground. Next to them she could hear Dulcie let out a gleeful cry.

“Me next! Me next!” She said with a laugh. Harrow pushed against Gideons chest and moved to kiss Dulcie sloppily against the cheek in a particularly brave drunk-Harrow move. “Aw, no tongue?”

Gideon cackled at the joke and copied her girlfriend, kissing their friend’s other cheek, this time leaving a slimy trail of spit in her wake. Dulcie shrieked, half horrified, half laughing. “You asked for tongue!” Gideon said.

“You guys are the best! Happy New Year!” The woman in pink shouted, throwing her arms around the two of them. A very drunken Palamedes joined in, hugging Gideon around the shoulders. 

“Look at this. All of us together. It's so good to be alive,” he sobbed out. Harrow awkwardly patted his back.

“Oh god. He’s drunk drunk,” Camilla said with a sigh. 

“Hey, it's New Years! Cut the good doctor some slack!” Gideon said happily. “Now when are we shooting off the rest of those fireworks?”

“Right after I get my promised glass of champagne!” Dulcie said, pulling the smuggled bottle out of her knapsack.

“How…?” Camilla asked, dumbfounded.

“A simple bit of misdirection, my dear. Now can someone with steady fingers crack this sucker open?” She asked, holding the bottle over her head.

“Are we really about to mix fireworks and champagne?” Harrow asked dimly.

“Apparently yes.” Camilla said, reaching for the bottle. “You’ve got the opener?” She asked her significant other as Palamedes searched his pockets.

“Right here.”

Cam grunted and held the bottle between her legs, tugging the cage off and slowly pulling out the cork. With a bright pop, fizzy champagne bubbles started spilling out onto the dirt.

Dulcie gasped. “Nooooooooo! Save the booze!”

“Quick, everyone take a swig.” Camilla said, taking a hearty chug then passing the bottle to Palamedes.

“I don't have to tell everyone how unsanitary this is, do I?” he said worriedly.

“Shut up, nerd,” Gideon said, taking the bottle from his hands and getting a few mouthfuls before giving the bottle to Dulcie.

“Thank you God and the city of Champagne, France!” Dulcie cheered before nearly choking on what had to be equivalent to a flute's worth of alcohol. 

Harrow grabbed the bottle from her before she could drink any more. Scrunching up her nose, she took a little swig then passed it back to Palamedes. He took one look at the expecting faces of the women around him, sighed, and took a massive drink. Gideon and Dulcie clapped.

“Yeeeesssss! Now that's how to start the New Year! Cam, rev up those fireworks!” Gideon demanded, sitting her ass down on the ground in the designated ‘safe zone’.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Cam said, moving to the firework set up anyway. 

Harrow looked at her girlfriend, wobbling a little on her feet. Gideon tugged her down, sitting her neatly on her lap.

“My dress will get dirty.” Harrow whined, tucking her head into Gideons shoulder.

“That's why we’ve got washing machines, babe. Now sit back and enjoy the show.”

Soon enough, Dulcie plopped next to them, crutches clattering around them. Pal fell next to her, propping himself up on both elbows. Only Cam, the lone fireworks matron, was left, setting the night's entertainment up.

“Go Cam! Explode the thingies!” Gideon shouted, her chin balancing on top of Harrow’s scalp.

“You’re all lazy pieces of shit,” she called back, giving the group the finger for good measure. Despite the insults Camilla dutifully set off every spark with the kind of definitive precision that only Cam had. Soon the sky was alight with color, shooting off in bright floral patterns across the stars.

“Cam! You’re excellent!” Palamedes lovingly shouted over the boom of the pyrotechnics, falling clumsily into the dirt. Gideon cackled next to him.

“Woah there bud, you need a hand?” She asked.

“No… Well maybe. Wait…” Palamedes tried hoisting himself up, to no avail. Harrow, seemingly taking pity on their friend, pulled him upright.

“How someone normally so composed becomes such a mess when inebriated I’ll never know,” Harrow sniped, dusting off her hands.

“Braincells go boom when booze is involved,” Gideon said helpfully.

“That's not entirely wrong,” Palamedes said, blinking slowly as a burst of red washed the sky above them.

“Oh dear. Pal, I’m afraid you’re completely toasted,” Dulcie said with a great fit of giggles.

“Absolutely trashed,” Gideon added.

“Knockered,” Harrow observed.

“Shit fucked,” Cam said from her fireworks perch a few feet away.

“All of the above and likely more,” Palamedes slurred, glasses eskew on his sharp face.

“God I wish that were me,” Dulcie sighed, pulling out her phone.

“Y’know…” Gideon started, a stupid grin already working its way onto her face. “I’m getting pretty cold. Must be because we haven't been inside all year.”

Harrow groaned in her lap, twisting around to look Gideon in the eye. “That is your one joke of the evening. Anymore and I stuff one of those fireworks up your ass and send you flying,” she threatened. 

“I’ll help with that.” Camilla called back.

“Come on! This is the one day a year when I get to make these cracks!” Gideon argued.

“I seem to recall last year you made these jokes up until spring,” Palamedes said.

“Oh yes! I remember she once told me ‘Wow Dulcie, I haven't watched a movie in theaters all year!’ in like… March.”

Gideon stuck her tongue out at the group. “These jokes are classic! Incredible every time!”

“That remains to be seen,” Harrow told her, sticking her cold as fuck fingers under Gideon’s t-shirt just to be an asshole.

She hissed at the chill, right as Camilla set off the very last round of fireworks. The group applauded the show of sparks and Dulcie demanded that Cam take a bow. After much jostling she gave a curt little dip.

“That's all you’re getting from me,” she said, sitting down to join the rest of them. Palamedes fell onto her shoulder, burrowing his long nose into her hair.

“It was wonderful, Cam. Absolutely astonishing!” he complimented, more than a little muffled.

Camilla sighed and patted his head. “Thanks. Whose got the champagne?” 

Everyone looked at Dulcie, who gave a ‘Who? Me?’ look before giving up the ghost and passing Camilla the bottle. “I swear I didn't drink anymore than my allotted swigs,” she said, crossing her heart.

Harrow leaned over to look at her, dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Doubtful.”

“It's true!”

Palamedes sniffed the air around her suspiciously. “I’m not sure…” 

Dulcie huffed. “You’re all the worst! It's like partying with four Pros.”

“Hey! Three Pros and one very cool Gideon!” 

Camilla took a long swig from the bottle. “How much longer are we gonna freeze our asses off out here?”

Gideon let her head fall to the side. “Dunno. I could use a non-fancy drink. No offence to the champagne.”

Harrow snorted. “That champagne was twenty-two dollars on sale. Hardly fancy.”

“And,” Palamedes butted in, “I don’t make non-fancy drinks.”

“Even sloshed as hell you’ve still got an ego about this, huh?” Gideon asked with a wonder. Dulcie let out a very unlady like chortle at that.

“Alright then. Let's all move inside. Do you two care if we leave the clean up for tomorrow?” Camilla asked, gesturing to the field full of fireworks debris.

“As long as nothing’s still flammable it should be fine,” Harrow said, pulling herself clumsily up from Gideon’s lap.

The group stumbled away from the carnage, drunkenly leaning on each other as they made their way into the house. Dulcie had a significantly easier time keeping up with the new leisurely pace, humming as they crossed the path back to the cabin. Inside, the warm yellow lights washed the living room, creating quite the pretty picture.

“What are you thinking about?” Harrow asked, walking next to her. Gideon laced their fingers together and swung their hands in the space between them.

“I’m just thinkin’ about how hyped I am for you to move in,” Gideon said, a sappy feeling rising up in her chest.

Harrow looked down at their joined hands. “It’ll be a couple months before my lease ends, you know.”

“Still…”

“What’re you two talking about?” Dulcie asked, looking over her shoulder at the couple.

“Just that I’m excited for Harrow to move into the cabin. Can't wait to come home to a coffin in place of my bed,” Gideon joked.

Harrow shoulder checked her for the comment and Gideon kissed her head.

“Oh that's right! Harrow, when are you officially moving in? I can’t really move stuff but I can help clean!” Dulcie offered.

“That's very unnecessary. I don't have that many things,” Harrow said.

“Nonsense, you know we’re helping whether you like it or not,” Palamedes interjected, his arms still wrapped around Cam.

“I assure you, it's fine,” she argued, her proper speech starting to drift a little as the champagne hit.

“Doesn't matter, we’re helping,” Cam said succinctly.

Harrow groaned, letting her head fall against Gideon’s shoulder. “Let ‘em haul your shit babe, that's what friends are for. We can buy them pizza and beer, that’ll even us out.”

Palamedes wrinkled his nose, clearly recalling Gideon’s horrible taste in booze, “Just the pizza, thank you. Vegetarian.”

Dulcie nodded next to them, “Just the beer for me!”

All four other members of the group made distressed ‘no’ sounds that had Dulcie cackling like a mad woman. “Fine, fine, I’ll eat some pizza too.”

Harrow let out a long sigh. “Alright, I concede.”

“Y’know, most people have to beg their friends to help out with this kinda stuff. Consider yourself lucky,” Gideon said to her girlfriend.

“Harrow just doesn't like asking for help. Forcing it on her is easier,” Cam said. Palamedes nodded in agreement. Or maybe he was passing out in her arms.

Harrow huffed and marched ahead of them, much to the rest of the brood's amusement. When they finally got to the porch Gideon breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the heat from inside just a hair's breadth away.

Her girlfriend had gotten to the door first, unjamming it expertly and propping it open for the rest of them to follow. Gideon chased her inside, stretching as she removed her leather jacket “Hello house, I missed you. Feels like I haven't been—”

“Stop or I’ll break your teeth,” Camilla said, pulling off her boots. 

“Aw come on. One joke?”

“You’ve already had your one,” Palamedes said, falling back onto the couch.

“Pft, it hardly counted.”

“Griddle, no,” Harrow said sternly, her hands on her hips. Normally Gideon would argue. But she was being extra cute tonight, so Gideon gave her a pass. 

“Fiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeee. Mama’s feelin’ thirsty, anyone want anything?” she called, moving toward the kitchen. Before Dulcie could answer, Harrow put a hand over her mouth. 

Gideon tugged the door of the fridge open, pulling out one of her shitty basic beers. She’d trained herself to drink that swill when she was sixteen and it was all her foster parents kept in the fridge. She cracked the can and chugged it, feeling the pleasant burn as it slid down her throat.

“How can you drink that disgusting sewer water?” Harrow asked, bumping her hip to move her out of the way.

“It's cheap. And gets me buzzed.” 

Harrow wrinkled her nose and poked her head inside, looking for… something. Gideon bent over her girlfriend's head to look inside and watched Harrow pull out the mystery soup container. 

“Seriously? You’ve got the drunchies, but for soup?” she asked disbelievingly. 

“It's healthier than the bread soda you’re ingesting,” Harrow said, pulling off the top and sniffing the contents. Once it passed her inspection she slid it into the microwave and sat on the counter, feet kicking back and forth restlessly. Gideon felt her heart flop like a dying fish at the sight.

She took the last pull from the can and tossed it aside. Conscious of Harrow's hatred of ‘beer breath’ she pulled a chilled water bottle out of the fridge and took a gulp, swishing the liquid around in her mouth. Then she moved to sit beside her girlfriend, who looked up owlishly at her. “What?” 

Gideon bent over and captured her lips, taking advantage of her surprise and slipping her tongue inside. Harrow made a helpless noise and pulled her closer, fisting her hands into Gideon’s bright hair. Slowly, she traced every inch of her mouth, capturing the sounds that came from the back of Harrow’s throat. When they finally broke for air Gideon buried her head against her heaving collarbone.

“Happy fucking New Year, bitch,” Gideon said with a smile. 

Harrow looked dazed, jumping when the microwave gave a loud beep. Gideon chuckled as she felt her girlfriend's breath catch. “Was that the PG-13 version, now that we’re away from the group?” she asked.

“Something like that. I figure poor Pal and Cam have seen waaaaaay too much of us making out already.” 

Harrow gave a weak little laugh at that and pushed Gideon off of her. She complied, watching as Harrow dished herself out a small portion of broth, drinking the contents swiftly. “I felt a little faint,” she explained, sealing up the tupperware and gracelessly shoving the leftovers back inside.

Gideon pressed the back of her hand to Harrow’s forehead. “Are you getting sick?”

She shook her head. “I’d be much more… callous if I wasn't feeling well. I just didn't eat much today.”

“Nervous? About Ortus coming over and everything?” Gideon asked, running a hand through her girlfriend's wavy hair.

Harrow shrugged her shoulders. “I don't think so. Or maybe. I’m not sure.”

“Well, you did incredible. Almost makes me wanna get back under your knife,” Gideon said with a laugh.

Harrow’s eyes brightened at that and she leaned forward, tipping her head to look at her, “Griddle, do you want to know what my New Year's resolution is?” she asked, voice going low and husky.

Gideon swallowed roughly at the sound, “Uh… continue fucking with stupid red heads?”

Harrow looked to the side in sly consideration, “Perhaps I’ll add that to the list. But no. My goal for this year is to help you,” she said simply, sliding her hands up Gideon’s chest. Oh no. She was trying to distract her. This only meant bad times.

“Help… me get my shirt off?” she asked hopefully.

“I think you know what I want,” Harrow said, lacing her arms around Gideon’s neck.

“I thought you wanted to help me?” Gideon asked, slightly distracted by the fingers playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

“I do. I’m going to help you get rid of that pesky phobia of yours,” Harrow said, before latching her mouth onto her girlfriend's neck.

Gideon made a soft, wheezing sound at the sensation, tugging Harrow closer. “But—”

Harrow pulled her mouth off and looked up at her, eyes heavy lidded. “But? You’ve had my services before. I do excellent work. And I love rewarding good girls who sit still for me.”

Now that had Gideon’s brain in a tailspin. She gulped as Harrow returned to her ministrations on her neck, moving up to her ear. She felt a gentle bite on her lobe and shuddered. “I- Uhm- Ah!” she responded eloquently.

“I’ll make you something perfect. It’ll outshine even Ortus and Sextus. Wouldn't you like that?” Harrow asked, breathing hotly into her ear. 

Gideon felt a vicious red blush crawling its way up her chest, across her face. “I… I would.” 

Harrow stood up on her tiptoes, lips brushing against her own. “Do you mean it? Would you let me tattoo you again?”

Gideon leaned her forehead against Harrow’s. “Y-yeah. Promise. Scouts honor and all that,” she said hurriedly. 

Harrow smiled, mischief incarnate. “Are you sure I’m not coercing you? All testimony made under derision is inadmissible, you know.”

Gideon groaned, knowing she’d played herself so, so hard. “Yes dammit! I agree to be poked and prodded by you and the scary death machine!”

Harrow looked satisfied, eyes alight with pleasure. “You won't regret it. I’ve had some ideas floating around in my head for a while… I’ll show you a few sketches.”

“You’ve had this all planned out for a while, haven’t you?” she asked, deadpanning so hard she might be mistaken for Camilla Hect.

“Why, Griddle, you make me sound so devious.”

“Because you are! You’re a damned witch! A sexy mean witch who convinces me to get stabbed!” Gideon accused.

“While that's not untrue, I am doing this for your benefit, you know.”

“Yeah right, you just wanna watch me squirm.”

“Gideon,” Harrow said slowly. “If I wanted that, I wouldn't need to go through so many extra steps.”

She nodded down at the two of them, tangled up against the kitchen counter, Harrow’s hands skirting around her tits. “Well- I don't mean in a sexy way!” She didn't not mean in a sexy way either, but Harrow didn't have to know that.

By the look on her face it was pretty obvious that she did anyway. Damned lesbian telepathy. “Uh huh.”

Gideon took a deep breath, let it out, and looked down at her girlfriend, “So… what’ve you got for me so far?”

Harrow's face lit up. “I’ve had an idea for a sleeve for you, incorporating something of a death and rebirth motif. There's swords involved.”

Gideon felt her eyebrow perk up. “Swords?”

Harrow nodded excitedly, “I want it to be a sort of… Storytelling on your skin. It's difficult to describe without showing you my sketches first. I’ll let you see them once everyone leaves.”

Gideon vaguely remembered other people were in the house, but was distracted by the glow that filled Harrow’s face. “Oh yeah. People.”

“Which reminds me…” Harrow said, separating herself from Gideon. She whined at the lack of contact, grabbing at her girlfriend to pull her back. Harrow swiftly dodged out of the way, moving back to the living room, “Come on, we have obligations.”

“Fuck obligations, I haven’t seen you naked all year!” 

Harrow groaned and walked faster.

-

By the time two o’clock rolled around the gang was well and truly messed up. Except for Camilla Hect, who was attempting to pull her significant other up onto his feet. 

“Caaaammmm. You are… so wonderfuuull,” he slurred, glasses lost somewhere along the way. Gideon nearly choked on her own laughter at the sound of her well and proper doctor friend completely shit-fucked.

“I know,” Cam said, hoisting his tall body over her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

Gideon whistled. “Daaaaaaammnnn. Show me how to do that next time we workout together.”

Dulcie giggled at the sight, propping herself up with help from a very inebriated Harrow trying and failing to hand her the crutches. “First party of the year was a rousing success, I’d say!”

“And you didn't die!” Gideon congratulated.

Harrow clapped idly next to Dulcie, likely not fully conscious anymore.

“And I didn’t die! Pro will be so excited!” She hobbled over to the front door, helpfully opening it for Camilla. 

“Thammks for the drink,” Palamedes mumbled. 

“Enjoy your depravity, losers,” Camilla said by way of farwell, throwing Palamedes into the backseat while she and Dulcie buckled in.

Gideon leaned against the door, waving drunkenly goodbye as her friends pulled out of the driveway. She stretched up, enjoying the cool night air on her flushed skin. Harrow propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at her from the black puddle her long dress made on the floor. “What?”

“Do that again.”

Gideon blinked and pointed to herself. Harrow made a disapproving noise. “Yes. Big Stretch. Do it.”

Gideon felt a goofy grin spread across her face as she lifted her arms up above her head once more, throwing in a satisfied sigh while she was at it. Harrow looked up at her with interest, eyes zooming in on the exposed skin of her stomach, then the taunt muscles of her arms. “That's… good.” 

Gideon chuckled and threw herself on top of her girlfriend in a heap, kissing her messily. Harrow yelped, falling backwards onto the ground. Gideon hurriedly bit her way down her girlfriend's throat, sucking every sensitive spot on her way to her goal. 

She pulled down Harrow’s soft dress, exposing her breasts to the air. Gideon took one nipple into her mouth, relishing the feeling of cool metal against hot skin as she played with the piercing. Harrow made a choked noise and wrapped her legs tight around her waist, holding her in place. “More, idiot.” 

Gideon worried the flesh with her teeth, Harrow’s sharp reactive sob like music to her ears. She moved to the other nipple, running a placating finger across the one she left. Harrow carded her hands through Gideon’s hair, holding her steady against her breasts. 

She rocked restlessly against Harrow's hips, moaning around the swollen tit. Harrow shivered underneath her, trying her damnedest to match the grinding to no avail. Gideon felt the hands at her hair scramble to her back, pulling the white t-shirt up as best she could. Gideon sat back on her heels, pulling the rest of the offending garment off with a dramatic flourish.

Harrow was struggling to catch her breath on the floor in front of her, chest heaving from exertion. She was a straight stunner like this, dress pulled half off, positively glowing under the dim lights. Gideon felt her mouth go dry as she watched Harrow haul the rest of her dress off, a gorgeous litany of tattoos traveling up and down her body. “What are you doing? Get back down here!” her tiny girlfriend demanded in a huff.

Gideon smiled slow and lazy, falling down flat on top of Harrow. She made an ‘ooph’ sound underneath her. “Not like that!” Harrow argued, muffled slightly by her girlfriend's breasts in her face.

“Shoulda given better instructions then,” Gideon responded, adjusting them to lean her forehead against Harrow’s.

“I’d think you’d know not to just stare at someone when they’re getting naked.”

“See, you say that and I get it, then I see boobs and it's like my brain just shuts off completely.”

Harrow narrowed her eyes. “You’re absolutely hopeless.”

Gideon waggled her eyebrows. “I mean you could try to teach me. Put on a short skirt, get out a ruler, the whole fixins. I respond well to positive reinforcement.”

Harrow rocked against her, canting her hips to try and force Gideon to lay on the ground with her on top. Eventually she relented and fell back against the floors, hissing at the feeling of cold hardwood against her hot skin. Harrow climbed on top of her, situating herself right on her stomach. “Griddle. Even if I were possessed by some unsightly force of nature I can promise you I will never, ever, ever, EVER do that.”

Gideon threw her head back and laughed, the long column of her throat exposed in a very on-purpose kinda way. She barely resisted looking at Harrow to see if she caught the bait. “Not once? C’mon. You’ve done worse for less.”

Rather than dignify that with a response, Harrow bent over and licked a long strip across Gideon’s neck, following the line to her lips. But instead of giving her the kiss that Gideon so rightfully earned, the devious little goblin pulled herself just out of reach. “Noooooo, come back here!” she whined.

Harrow smirked above her, hands drifting oh so temptingly down her neck. “You’d look lovely with some ink here. Flowers perhaps,” she said idly.

Gideon couldn't think of a worse hell then needles on her damned neck, but in the interest of getting Harrow back down where she belonged, she nodded. “Anything you want.”

She regretted those words the instant they came out of her mouth. Harrow perked up, eyes alight with possibilities. Before she could say anything Gideon tugged her back down for a sloppy kiss. Drunk off plenty of bad beer, fancy cocktails, and Harrow, she was not doing her best brain work. Her girlfriend was hardly helping with that giant smile plastered on her face at the thought of tying Gideon to a chair and having her way with her. “You said something about testimony under distress earlier? I’m invoking that now!” Gideon said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Harrow kissed her sweetly. “It's derision, beloved.”

“Doesn't matter! Means the same! Now get over here and kiss me stupid.”

Harrow complied with her request, biting her bottom lip in a way that had Gideon’s eyes rolling to the back of her head. She made a helpless noise in the back of her throat, hands grasping at her girlfriend's ass while she played her mouth like a damned violin.

Harrow yelped at the feeling of big hands pulling her closer and broke the kiss. She sat up quickly, much to Gideon’s chagrin. “Take me to bed. I’m not having this be like last time when you woke up with a backache and complained for days after.”

Gideon laughed at her demanding tone, made slightly less authoritative by the slow slurring of her alcohol addled words. “Whatever you say, dearest.”

Without much thought for muscles or her spinning head, she wrapped her arms around Harrow’s back and lifted them both up, stumbling a bit as they came to a standing position. She could feel her girlfriend’s short nails dig into her as Gideon leaned over dangerously. When she managed to finally stand up straight, she cheered. “Yeah, fuck you, gravity! Take that, you stupid cunt!” 

Harrow groaned against her neck. “Why must you tempt fate.”

Gideon bounced her once in her arms. “Cause fate’s got nothin on us, baby girl. We make fate our bitch.”

Harrow’s eyes relaxed at that, just a touch. She put her hands on both sides of Gideon’s face and pulled her in for a devastatingly soft kiss. 

“You’re right,” Harrow said, resting her forehead against Gideon’s. 

“Damn right I’m right. How about I get us upstairs and we really ring in this New Year, huh?” Gideon asked slyly.

Harrow laughed as Gideon started walking her way to the staircase, then made a loud gasp that had her stopping in her tracks. “Griddle. The cats!”

“Ah fuck! We soundproofed it too good! Yuri couldn't yell loud enough for us to let them out!” 

“We’re terrible mothers.”

“Oh, absolutely the worst.”

“Fuck, did we feed them dinner?” Harrow said, panic creeping up in her voice.

“Yes? Everything’s kinda foggy but I think yes.”

Gideon ran to the cats room, Harrow still wrapped around her, and flung the door open. Cautiously she peered her head in. Orpheus laid on the scratching post, his orange body stark against the black fabric. The couple squinted, both trying to spot their other cat. “I knew adopting a voidling was gonna bite us in the ass one day,” Gideon groaned.

From the corner of the room, inside of the threadbare pile of blankets, Eurydice’s head popped out. Gideon and Harrow breathed out a sigh of relief when the kitten let out a loud, annoying meow. “They’re alive. We officially don't completely suck.” 

Harrow sighed loudly. “At least we know for sure the soundproofing worked.” 

Gideon snickered, propping the door open with a lone toy so the cats could traverse in and out of the room. Orpheus seemed content to stay cuddled up at his spot on the cat tree, but Eurydice followed them out, looking up expectedly at the pair.

“Does she… is she, like, mad that you’re being held and not her?” Gideon asked, readjusting Harrow on her hip for emphasis. 

“Knowing Eurydice, yes. Griddle, put me down.”

“But I like carrying you around like this. You’re like my own portable heater,” Gideon whined, running her hands down Harrow’s back for emphasis.

Harrow glared at her and with a great heaving sigh she complied, putting Harrow on the ground next to the kitten. Eurydice pawed at her shins, not at all disturbed by both mothers’ significant lack in clothing. Gideon watched with interest as Harrow bent over, naked as the day she was born, and picked up the cat, who curled into her immediately. 

“Perhaps we should install a cat door for them,” Harrow said nonchalantly, very unaware of the mental can-can Gideon was doing at the sight of her ass.

Harrow looked at her questioningly and rather than respond, Gideon flung her up into her arms, cat in tow. Both Harrow and Yuri squeaked at the motion as she marched them up the stairs. “Griddle! Warn me next time!” 

“Stop being hot and I won't wanna throw you in bed!”

“That doesn't even make any sense!”

Gideon cackled at the sound of her voice going high, and just as promised, tossed her gently on top of their enormous mattress. Harrow bounced, holding onto the cat for dear life as Gideon stripped off her pants and dove onto the bed with them.

“You’re so ridiculous!”

Gideon grinned, nudging the kitten off the bed (with great yowling arguments from Yuri) and rolling back on top of her girlfriend where she belonged. “I’m tipsy and it's a holiday, I get to be a little ridiculous.”

Harrow rolled her eyes, but wrapped both legs around her waist, tugging her closer. “You’re always like this. It's exhausting,” she said fondly.

Gideon laughed and rolled onto her side, taking Harrow with her. “I can’t believe I get to wake up with you every morning,” she said, forehead pressed against Harrow’s.

“The novelty might start to wear off.”

Gideon shook her head. “Not if it's me. Not if it's you.”

Harrow flushed and pulled her in for another long kiss, this one far more frantic than the last few. Gideon felt burning need crawl up her spine as Harrow put a hand between them, sneaking between Gideon’s thighs and running a long finger up her cunt. She gasped at the sensation, grinding against the fingers as they found her clit, rubbing in tiny circles.

“Harrrooooooowwwwww-” she groaned, head falling limp against the soft pillow behind them.

“Shhhh. Let me take care of you.” Harrow said, pushing her flat on the bed as she moved her way down, fingers still playing with Gideon’s clit.

She watched, eyes heavy lidded, as her girlfriend mouthed her way down Gideon’s stomach, laser-focused on her goal. When Harrow reached the apex of her thighs Gideon sent a thank you to the heavens. 

Harrow slid her hands to the seam of her thighs, pulling them apart gently while she situated herself in between. Gideon bounced underneath her, trying to urge her girlfriend along. Harrow lifted one eyebrow. “Would you like to be touched or not?”

Gideon snorted. “The answer to that is always yes. You’re just being so damn slow.”

Harrow rested her chin gently on Gideon’s lower belly, looking disarmingly gorgeous with her fading make up and mussed hair. “It's called foreplay, Griddle.”

Gideon bucked her hips once more, making Harrow bob on her stomach. “Psh, who needs it? I’ve just gotta take one look at you and I’m there.”

Harrow dipped her head, hiding a smile in Gideon’s skin. “Shut up.”

Gideon grinned down at her, lacing her hands in the short raven locks. “Nah. Lemme get one more kiss before you go to town.”

Harrow rolled her eyes, but complied, leaning back up to give her one last achingly soft kiss for the road. Gideon shuddered as she slipped back down, nestling herself right back between her legs like she belonged there. Gideon fell back against the mass of pillows, propping her head up so she could watch.

Harrow slipped one long finger between her entrance and Gideon groaned at the welcome intrusion, her eyes slipping closed as she embraced the sensation. She felt little kisses littering the crease where her thigh met her hip and practically melted at the tenderness of it all. 

She reached down to the free hand Harrow had propping her up and laced their fingers together. She cracked one eye open and brought the hand to her mouth for a kiss. She heard Harrow make a muffled giggle and smiled, crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back. “I’ve never been a pillow princess before. Seems like the New Year is as good a time as any to start.”

Harrow gave her a light slap to her thigh for the comment and she felt little sparks dance down her spine at the feeling. Gideon drew in a sharp breath as she felt another finger join the second, rubbing lightly on her anterior wall. Harrow’s breath danced along her hip and Gideon couldn't possibly understand how she’d ever gotten so lucky in all her life.

Soon, Harrow’s tongue ran a line up to her clit, making light little licks along the swollen bud. Gideon gripped the pillow behind her, determined to let Harrow have her way. She glanced down again at her girl, sucking languidly at her cunt, piercing her entrance with torturously slow thrusts. Her eyes were like carved obsidian, never once looking away from Gideon. 

Harrow loved to watch her sweat in all forms and sex was no exception. Secretly, Gideon liked to make a little game of it. Flex herself oh so subtly so that her muscles looked especially phenomenal, let her shirt ride up just a bit, let her tank top slip especially low when they got ready for bed, so on and so forth. She was a show-off by nature, and drank in Harrow’s silent praise like sweet ambrosia. 

She pushed her hips up against Harrow’s mouth, loving the way her eyes went wide at the motion. Credit to her girlfriend, she took the challenge with ease, the licks against her cunt becoming more aggressive as Gideon moaned in response. She felt the long flat of Harrow’s tongue grind against the sensitive flesh and nearly howled.

Harrow pulled out her fingers and Gideon gasped at the loss, until they were replaced by her tongue lapping at her entrance. Gideon shuddered, moving her hands to grip the already so abused headboard while Harrow licked her into insanity. The hands that had been otherwise occupied reached up to Gideon’s waist, pinning her down so Harrow could focus her full attention on using her mouth. 

Gideon felt her stomach coil up tight as she watched her girlfriend destroy her from the inside out. She let out an agonizingly long moan when Harrow’s mouth returned to her clit, sucking it between her lips. She could see the little crinkle between Harrow’s brow forming, the one she only got when she concentrated very, very hard. Gideon reached her hand down to smooth it out and Harrow looked up at her.

Gideon had, prior to Harrow, never been in real, big-time love. She’d had girlfriends she’d adored of course, one night stands, a smattering of then-devastating crushes, but never, ever felt something for any of them the way she did for her. She was grouchy and terse, with a sharp tongue that could cut diamonds. But she was Gideon’s. And Gideon was hers. And when it came down to it, that was all there was to it.

It was with that thought Gideon felt herself tighten up, the warning before the release and frantically pulled Harrow up for a kiss. With a confused noise Harrow let herself be tugged along, small body collapsing against Gideon’s as their lips met, Gideon moaning into the kiss as the long, clever fingers of her girlfriend got the memo and rubbed viciously at her cunt until she saw stars.

With one last, choking breath, Gideon felt her release. She gasped against Harrow’s lips, feeling her body relax into the soft mattress as long fingers worked her through. When the feeling became so much it was nearly painful Harrow pulled away, settling herself flush against Gideon.

They laid in silence for a bit, Gideon’s breath evening out as the minutes passed. Then, as she always had to, she opened her big mouth.

“Not bad for the first of the year, Nonagesimus.” 

Harrow let out a tired sigh and curled up into her neck. “Mmhm.”

Gideon kissed her sweaty brow. “Did you have fun tonight? Not overwhelmed by everyone?”

Harrow tilted her head up to look at her. “No. It was more pleasant than I thought it would be.”

“Told you.”

Harrow pinched her side for that. “Onto other topics, I have not forgotten about the neck tattoo.” 

Gideon felt her stomach fall somewhere around her knees. “No way in hell.”

“It would look lovely. I could have a string of vines traveling up to your ear,” she said, tracing the path with her index finger. Gideon took the offending digit and kissed it.

“Not if I was tied to railway tracks like a god damned cartoon character and told ‘get inked or get squashed.’”

Harrow sighed. “At least I’ve made some headway with you. Do you want to see my sketches so far for your arm?”

Gideon rubbed her hand along her girlfriends waist, debating whether or not it was worth it to lose her body heat. Before she could object Harrow slid off of her, crawling to the other side of the bed where her sketchbook lay on the end table. Gideon turned on her side and watched with interest as she flipped through pages, groaning dismissively at various drawings until she found what she was looking for. With a little ‘ah ha’ Harrow sat back against the headboard, motioning for Gideon to join her.

“It starts with your longsword, see? It’ll be on your wrist, going up towards your elbow.” Harrow explained.

“Elbow? Harrow, that's the place that hurts,” Gideon whined, tucking her head into her girlfriend's lap.

“I’ll have you know I’ve designed this sleeve to avoid all the most painful places. Accepting, of course, that tattooing is an inherently painful art.” 

Gideon kissed the crow that sat at Harrow’s hip. “You suck.”

Harrow petted her head and continued. “Everything springs from the sword, you see? A skeleton hand holds the hilt, but around it there is life. Flora, fauna, those vines I was talking about? It's all telling the story of death and rebirth.”

Gideon nodded, loving the way Harrow’s voice got all snobby teacher when she was excited. “Keep goin’, I haven't nodded off yet.”

Harrow flicked her forehead for that. “As it crawls up your arm the designs will subtly shift. For instance, this raven right here” - she turned the sketchbook so Gideon could look at it - “will be half skeletal when it crosses the upper part of the arm. Flowers will wither, and death will take them. Then right at the peak, nearing your shoulder, another skeletal hand will reach up to the sun, and life is reintroduced. Lucky for us you have so much skin to work with.”

Gideon raised her arm up, flexing for Harrow. She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, you’re ridiculously attractive, I am aware.” 

“Just had to remind you,” Gideon said with a cheeky grin. “But seriously? It looks amazing, Harrow. I’m sure I’ll love the hell out of it once I stop getting stabbed by a million tiny needles.”

“I’ll be very gentle.”

“That’s—” Before Gideon could complete her incredibly witty remark, Harrow shoved a pillow in her face.

“Do. Not.”

“We literally just fucked. Like five minutes ago.”

“I know. I was there.”

Gideon groaned and twisted herself back into Harrow’s arms. “C’mon. Sleepy time now. Ortus’ll be here around noon and I gotta wake up early to make breakfast.” 

“Just a minute, I noticed a mistake over—”

“Harrow. Sleep. You can stare hatefully at your art tomorrow.”

Harrow rubbed the bridge of her nose, but put the sketchbook down anyway. Gideon kissed her and laid the offending material to rest on the end table from whence it came. “Alright, let's have a nice little New Years rest. Then it's breakfast, family, and a day in the bone-zone.”

Harrow curled up on Gideon’s side, eyes already drooping. “We’re discussing your tattoo tomorrow as well.”

Damnit. She thought she’d escaped. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“You can’t escape me now, Griddle. In just a couple months I’ll be living here.”

Now that thought was like injecting a whole bunch of feel-good juice directly into her veins. Gideon gave her sleepy girlfriend an equally sleepy kiss, pulling her into her arms. “Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Notes:
> 
> CLEAN YOUR FIRE WORKS AFTER EXPLODING THEM!!!! DONT BE LAZY LIKE THESE IDIOTS!!!!!
> 
> Pal is a sentimental crier when drunk. He's especially obnoxious in the company of big groups, which is why he is The Best.
> 
> Don't worry! Cam is sober as a tack by the time she drives 1/2 of the idiot brigade home. She's got a crazy high tolerance in the first place.
> 
> Also the cats were fine. Griddlehark has trained them to be in small spaces, and its better they were in a quiet room rather that out in the chaos. They're still babies after all!
> 
> But yeah that was the not-so-thrilling conclusion to this fic!!!!! How'd you like it? Please let me know in the comments, I crave that reassurance like I crave air

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you wanna contact me, come find me @moonblastbitch on twitter!


End file.
